Destined or Damned?
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: When a 6 year old girl steps out an anomaly calling Connor "Daddy" things get awkward. Even more so when she calls Abby "Mummy" and says that Abby has been gone for over a year. Now its a race to change the future if they can make it back from it.
1. We have a daughter?

Today had started out simple. Like any other anomaly chase. Connor's detector picked up the signal, the team grabbed their packs, and left the ARC. At least the anomaly was in a desolate field, the closest resident being three miles away. For some reason, Lester decided he wanted to tag along, so he was standing about thirty feet back from the anomaly, chatting with Jenny. Twenty or so feet back, Becker was standing by on guard, though enjoying a casual conversation with Danny and Sarah.

Leaving Connor and Abby, closely monitoring the new anomaly. This would be a good time for them to address the awkward status of their relationship, given they finally had a quiet moment where they weren't running for their lives, chasing dinosaurs or future predators back through anomalies, studying data they had gathered, or sleeping.

But, Connor stood idly in front of the anomaly, pondering what could be on the other side and if it would be best if they should go ahead and seal it-oh had Abby done something different with her hair?

Abby, sat on the ground by Connor's beeping radar. She was thinking of what time zone was on the other side. Was it dangerous? Couldn't she just jump in really quick and see what its like? What on earth was Connor thinking wearing those pants and that shirt? He could have at least matched his fedora to it.

Connor stole a long glance back at Abby, half pretending to be watching his machine. Abby stole a glance up at Connor, half pretending to be watching the anomaly. Being at the flat was the same way. Ever since Connor's break-up with Caroline, his accidental confession, and their kiss-things were kind of caught between more-than-friends and a relationship.

"You think anything has already come out of it?" Abby offered a conversation starter.

"Find out real soon, wont we?" He squinted into the bright sunshine then back to the anomaly.

"Hey, Connor," He focused on her immediately, "we need to talk. I can't take this-" Abby's conversation was put on hold when a young girl, who couldn't have been more than 6, came stumbling through the anomaly. "What on earth?"

Connor turned back to look at the little girl, she was looking right back up at him.

She was wearing pink shorts and a blue and pink T-shirt on her small body frame. Her jet black hair hung down straight to her shoulder blades. She had hiking boots on too. She looked as if she was ready for a hike.

"Hello?" Connor smiled at her.

The girl studied him for a moment more, by this time the whole team had come over to see who (or what) had come out of the anomaly.

The little girl examined the rest of the team, except Abby, who was half hidden behind Connor; then once her eyes landed back on Connor, she smiled, "Daddy!"

All eyes watched with amazement as the little girl wrapped her arms around Connor's legs, while she kept chanting "Daddy".

Connor's mind began to panic as he looked around at the group. All eyes were on him, including Abby's, who looked much more agape then the rest of the group.

"Well, I guess, congratulations are in order," Lester removed his eyes from the little girl and forced a smile at Connor. "Don't be expecting any time off. She's grown."

The rest of the team chimed in with some sort of congratulatory remark; then began to shuffle away, snickering laughter coming from some.

"What? Wait a minute-" Connor tried to take a step, but couldn't due to the girl still being attached to his legs.

"Girlie," Abby squatted down to the little girl's level, "Where is your mum?"

The girl kept her face buried in Connor's pant leg, facing towards the anomaly anytime she would come out for air.

"She's gone! She ran through one of those shiny things a year ago," She jabbed a finger towards the bright anomaly, "and it closed before she got out."

Connor gave up trying to get away from the girl and bent down to her level too, giving her an opportunity to wrap her small arms around his neck. "Daddy! I didn't mean to go through it! I was just looking for Mummy! Please don't be sad!"

"Your Mum disappeared with an anomaly?" Abby asked.

The little girl just nodded, "Daddy was sad, he cried a lot." She traced lines down Connor's cheeks, as if she were tracing the tears.

Connor's eyes darted over to where Abby was, she was studying the girl very intently. What if she was thinking about who the mother was? Was this what spelled out their ruined relationship? Did they even have one to ruin yet?

Abby on the other hand, was noticing all of Connor's features the girl had. She had his hair for sure, and his nose (well the tiny glimpse of it she had seen), and some of his fashion sense.

"What's your name, love?" Abby probed the girl for more information.

The girl slowly turned her head, finally looking at Abby.

The little girl's eyes went wide at first, then a smile broke across her face, "Mummy! Mummy, its me Melody!"

"Mummy?" Abby fell on her bottom at the little girl's (well Melody's) statement.

Melody broke free from Connor and tackled Abby.

"She is your- You said I'm your-" Connor swooned from the sudden intake of information.

He fell backwards and laid on the ground.

"Connor!" Abby shook her head and tried to regain her composure while kicking Connor awake, "Connor wake-up! You cant pass-out right now!"

"Daddy!" Melody's voice was sing-songy.

Connor's hand went up to his face and his wiped his hand over his face in disbelief.

"Connor!" Abby kicked him again.

"I'm up!" Connor groaned sitting up. "Had the funniest dream, I did."

He looked at the two girls next to him, "Never mind, I'm still in it."

"No Connor, this isn't a dream. Melody, don't you think you need to be going home?" Abby offered, trying to get adjusted to the girl's arms around her neck.

"No!" Melody suddenly wrapped her arms around Abby's neck tighter, "I finally found Mummy! I'm staying!"

"What about your Dad?" Abby suggested, gasping for air.

"Daddy," She shoved a finger towards Connor.

"No, your real dad." Abby tried to persuade the girl, but she wasn't having it.

"Daddy, will be so happy I found you Mummy! You'll come home with me wont you?" Melody jumped up and down on Abby's lap.

Abby looked over to Connor for help, who only looked like he was going to faint again.

"Connor!" Abby used her free hand to smack his arm.

"Oh, um," Connor's mind came back from the fantasy he'd been building, "right then. Melody we need to get you home, don't we?"

"No."

Okay, that didn't work. Lets try plan B.

"We'll go with you to make sure you get home safely." Connor tried again.

"Mummy? You'll come too?" Melody turned her attention back over to Abby.

Abby opened her mouth to protest, she didn't really believe she was the girl's mother, but when she saw Melody's face glowing, she caved, "Course we will."

"I'll go with you." Becker was suddenly standing behind them again, the rest of the team scattered about.

"No, its okay, mate. We'll get her home and come back." Connor stood up once more. "There doesn't seem anything that can do us harm. I mean, she just wondered through."

Becker didn't seemed convinced at first, but when he looked down at the little girl who was staring him down evilly, he agreed.

"We'll be right here on the other side." Becker then laughed as if he had told a joke, then returned back to the rest of the group.

"Right, then," Abby forced Melody to stand up, then stood from the ground herself. "Lets get you home."

"Yay! Mummy is coming home!" Melody jumped up and down, clapping nonstop.

With that, Abby was dragged by Melody towards the anomaly, her free hand grabbing Connor's as she went by so that he wouldn't get left behind. Only he tripped, just before reaching the anomaly.

"Connor!" Abby yelled as the bright light engulfed her, leaving Connor stumbling to his feet once more.

On the other side, it didn't look much different. The air seemed a little harder to breathe and it was dark in the area, the only light was emitting from the anomaly behind her.

"Melody?" Her hand lost it's hold on Melody's as they came through.

She put her hands out in front of her, to avoid bumping into anything. "Melody?" She called out again, but wasn't answered.

She turned quickly on the heels of her sneakers and had all intentions of going back through the anomaly when she ran into a table of some sort and toppled over, all the contents of the table falling on her.

"Melody?" A familiar voice rang out in the darkness.

"Connor!" Abby yelled back when a sudden flash of light, from the opening of a door, invaded the room. "Connor, how'd you get over there?"

The man froze, as if he was seeing a ghost, "Abby?"

"Who else would I be? Help me up, I lost Melody." Abby groaned and began to lift the tools that fallen from the table off of her.

"Its you." The man was suddenly crouching next to her, taking her hand in his, "Oh my- Abby its you!"

It took being that close to him to see that it wasn't Connor, well it was Connor, just not her Connor-well maybe in the distant future but not now! His hair was still cut the same, with a little shag to it, his facial features hadn't changed much except the dark circles under his eyes, he even still dressed the same!

It was some comfort to her to know that in the future some things wouldn't change.

Before she could pull back, the future Connor engulfed her in his arms, "Oh Abby you're back!"

"Oi!" There was the same voice, only it came from behind them. "What do you think you're doing, Mate?"

That's when all the lights in the room came on, Abby was sitting in the middle of a lab, future Connor hugging her on the floor about ten steps from the anomaly, where present Connor was standing with some sort of gun, and Melody was standing in the doorway that future Connor had entered in.

* * *

_**I just need some sort of feedback on this. Like it, hate it, think I need to work on it LOTS more, or whatever! I had this idea hit me-**_in church_-__**so yeah. I've wrote and tried to perfect it, I have no idea where its going, but I'm having so much fun writing it!**_

_**RAWR**_ ƹ̵̡ӝ̵


	2. The Future Is Subject To Change

_That's when all the lights in the room came on, Abby was sitting in the middle of a lab, future Connor hugging her on the floor about ten steps from the anomaly, where present Connor was standing with some sort of gun, and Melody was standing in the doorway that future Connor had entered in._

* * *

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you all like my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter too (two)! LOL**_

* * *

"Abby," Future Connor continued to chant while hugging Abby tight against him, ignoring present Connor's remark. "Abby, you're really back!"

"Mate!" Connor stormed up to the two, pulling Abby back by the shoulders, finally getting her away from the other man. "Who are-"

There was a very pregnant pause as the two men looked at each other….looked at themselves.

"That's me?" Present Connor's statement wasn't really a question, more of a fact.

After that, the group managed to get out of Future Connor's lab and up into the living of the flat. Where Abby was sitting on the middle cushion of the couch with Future Connor and Melody on either of her sides. Present Connor being forced to sit in an arm chair across from them.

"So I've been gone for over a year?" Abby inquired, looking over at the Connor beside her.

Present Connor sat across the room trying to sort through what he was feeling. How on earth could he be feeling jealous? And over himself! How was it driving him insane to see his future self holding Abby's hand ever so tightly?

"Yeah, a year and two months and 3 days." Future Connor released a heavy sigh.

Abby noticed both the Connors' eyebrows were furrowed together and their foreheads were scrunched up. Both of their right legs were bouncing up and down nervously.

Future Connor managed a laugh, "Been counting every second, I have. I've been trying to find you! I've built every kind of device I could think of to help. Anything to find where you were! Anything to get you back. Now you're here!" His arms engulfed her in another hug.

"Oi! Mate! You! Me! Whoever! No!" Present Connor did a disapproving motion with his hands, his jealousy finally was peaking, "She isn't your Abby. She is _mine._"

Abby wanted to add in that she didn't belong to anyone, but to hear Connor defend her in such a manner. As if he was ready to fight for her. Even if it was himself he was about to fight.

"Right," He gave her another squeeze, then let her go. "I'm sorry, Mate, but imagine when those mer-things had her times a year."

That was interesting to hear. Connor had been worried about her while she was gone-well kidnapped. Mer-napped? Sure she noticed a little concern, but not painstaking amounts.

"But Mummy is back now! She isn't going to leave Daddy and me!" Melody hugged Abby's waist, then laid her head down in her lap.

"Melody Anna-Lee -" Future Connor was about to scold the child, but Abby stopped him.

"Melody," Abby made the little girl sit up once more. It was hard for her to believe this was her daughter, true she could see some mirroring personality traits, well that and apparently she adores dinosaurs, but she couldn't see herself as a mother right now. "I'm not your mum."

"Yet." Present Connor threw in his comment, earning a very side-ways glare from Abby.

"Yes, _yet_." She told the little girl, "I'm not from your time. I'm before you."

"That's why you're Mummy. You came first." Melody stated in a matter-of-fact way.

What a smart little bugger she was. "Yes, but I cant be your Mum, because of right now in **my** life, I've not had a baby."

"But you have me." Melody offered.

For some reason neither of the Connors wanted to offer her any help in this conversation.

"Melody, if I don't go back, you wont be born," Abby explained to the child, she knew from just the short time they had spent together she was smarter than most children. She had figured out her father's anomaly machine and found them, for goodness sake! "You don't want that do you?"

Melody shook her head 'no' very vehemently, "Just stay for now."

The little girl rested her head on Abby's lap again, yawning and nestling against the material of Abby's shorts.

Abby was now giving present Connor a questioning glance. He simply shrugged his shoulders and relaxed back into the chair once more. His eyes finding something on the roof to focus on.

"So, why did I go into the anomaly?" Abby's hand petted Melody's hair, as if it were a natural reaction to the little girl sleeping on her lap.

Future Connor looked at her wild eyed for a second; then quickly recomposed himself and answered her, "I don't remember. I just remember that you kissed me and said you would be back in a flash and everything was going to be okay." He paused, "It wasn't though, minutes after you went it, the anomaly shut. Nothing I could about it. My beautiful wife had disappeared right in front of my eyes."

Present Connor made a displeased noise then sat hunched forward in his chair, "Leave something to fate wont ya? I mean, I know we have a daughter, we're _married_, she disappears, anything else? I mean, do I quit my job at ARC? Is our honeymoon some place romantic and peaceful? Do we ever get to have dinner together that isn't interrupted by an anomaly alarm?"

"Connor!" Abby chastised him, though it was news to her to hear that she had married Connor. She could relate to wanting to leave something unknown to look forward too.

Now both Connors were staring at each other.

Then future Connor smiled, "I wont say anything else. Abby, just please promise one thing before you go back."

Abby nodded and he continued, "Do not go into anymore anomalies."

"I cant promise that."

"Then this, you wont do it after Melody," He motioned towards the sleeping girl on Abby's lap, "is born. Please. Mate," He turned his attention to Connor, "Don't let her do it. You'll end up here as me if you do. If you have any faith in what Cutter used to say you'll try."

"I cant make any for sure guarantees that I wont do it, but if the future stays its certain course, I wont jump in any anomalies in the months of April to come." Abby offered with a smile.

"Nothing I can do, she has her own mind, you should know that." Present Connor said in a pouting tone and stood from his seat. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, really do, but we need to go. Before Becker and the others come in after us."

"He's right you know?" Abby felt a twinge of guilt leaving this Connor. He was wearing that heart broken look she hated seeing on his face. And to think, right now, she was the one putting it there. It was like someone was twisting a knife in her heart.

"Yeah, just please be careful." Future Connor helped Abby wiggle out from underneath Melody(never waking her); then stood up with Abby, he hugged her and whispered so she could only hear, "Don't let this be our fate. He'll never tell you, but it hurts so much."

Abby's eyes looked over Future Connor's shoulder at her Connor, who still had a pouting look on his face and was tapping his foot.

"I'm going to try." She fought back the tears she so badly wanted to shed.

Future Connor saw them both downstairs, back to the lap where the anomaly was still glowing bright, and waved a sad good-bye before they both jumped back through the anomaly.

Well, if things weren't awkward before, they were going to be now! But like Cutter used to say, "the future can be changed."

"Abby, listen about what he-" Connor shuffled his feet and shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, but Abby cut him off.

"Lets just not."

A look of sheer terror and misfortune came over his face at her statement.

"Right." He muttered as he kicked at a nonexistent rock. "I was just-"

"Connor, lets leave fate to fate. What matters **right now **_is_ right now. So, where are _**right now**_?" Abby smiled as she asked the question.

Before Connor could answer the anomaly behind them snapped shut. All the crew members from the ARC were now gathering their things and heading back to their respective vehicles.

Connor opened and closed his mouth looking for the words he was supposed to say. Well he had already blurted it out once, why couldn't he just say it?

Abby raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer. Also thinking how adorable he was when he was flustered. She'd have to remind herself to do this to him more often.

"Well?" She pressed, trying to hide her growing smile at his tinting cheeks.

* * *

_**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love Connor being jealous of his future self! So funny and cute! I debated on Melody's middle name and when I suggested **_**Anna-****Lee**_** to my sister loved it, so there it was! LOL! Also, feel free to check out all of my Abby and Connor videos on Youtube (link on my page). THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


	3. A Fine Line Romance

"Abby," Connor had finally built up the nerve to own up. Albeit, it had taken him a week to finally muster the courage, he had done it!

Abby turned away from the steaming pots of food she had been making, a packet of cheese she had mostly emptied into the macaroni in her hand, and gave Connor her full attention. She had been sitting on pins and needles for a week, waiting for him to come up with some sort of response to her.

"Yes?" She said as Rex chirped and flew landed on her shoulder. She gave him a macaroni noodle that had fallen onto the counter, and then the reptile flew off once more.

"You're probably still weirded out about what-"

"Not really."

"Oh you're not? Really?" Connor clapped his hands together in front of him nervously, "Because I just thought you might still be, and we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it, even though there haven't been any anomaly alerts since-"

"Connor-your point?" Abby began to turn back to the pots.

"Abby!" He had to think of something to keep her attention. Practicing in his head after all had been so much easier than actually saying it to her face.

She whipped back around in the blink of an eye.

Had he finally gotten the hints? A grin stretched from ear to ear on Abby's face.

"I'm very sure that you got it last time." Connor pointed out a fact to Abby, while pointing to the object in her hand. It was the first thing he could think of.

Abby turned her attention to the small packet.

"No, you got it last time." She argued, her smile faltering some.

"No, hm, see, I specifically remember you getting it." Connor made a grab for the small packet.

"Well, you just specifically remember _wrong_." Abby kept the packet out of his reach.

"Come on, Abby, give me." He made another grab.

"No, it's my turn to get the cheese pack." Abby twisted again to keep Connor from grabbing the cheese pack.

"The macaroni is going to burn, just give me the pack." Connor wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and lifted her.

"No no no!" Abby squealed with laughter, keeping the cheese pack close to her. "Hand it over!" Connor laughed as well.

Abby kicked playfully, trying to get away from Connor. Connor held his grip on her, still trying to get the cheese packet.

"Here! Here!" Abby got some of the cheese from the packet on her finger and rubbed all over his mouth and chin. "There is your cheese!"

"Oh no, you can't just do that." He released her and wiped the cheese off his face. "Oh you're gonna pay for that."

He chased after Abby with a smile. Abby ran around the flat, jumping furniture, hiding behind corners-just to avoid getting Connor's return attack. But finally he caught her.

"Ha!" He jumped off the stairs and caught Abby.

He rubbed the cheese from his face all over her face. Earning a very deep gasp from Abby.

"Ha!" Connor stole the pack from her hand.

"Connor!" Abby ignored the cheese smeared across her face and chased after Connor.

Connor was now lying on his back on the couch, grinning at his victory.

"If you don't give me back that cheese, you won't get to eat!" Abby warned Connor, standing over him.

"Nope." Connor squeezed some of the cheese out of pack and into his mouth.

"Hey!" Abby jumped on him, straddling his waist and grabbing at the packet he was now holding above his head.

"No, its mine Abby!" Connor struggled to keep the packet away from her.

"Please Connor!" Abby pretended to pout.

"Nope." Connor fought, still keeping the packet out of her reach.

Abby raised a blonde eyebrow at him, then quickly bent down and kissed his lips. Making sure to smear some of the cheese back on him.

Connor's defenses melted and he handed the packet to her, making her laugh with victory as she maneuvered her way off of him without much of a struggle.

"Told you, guilt got the best of you right?" She giggled, turning back to him when she was at a safe distance.

"Yeah-wait! No!" Connor shook off the kiss, the best he could, and stood from the couch. "That was cheating! You can't just use your flirty little girly things and win!"

"It was guilt. Not my kiss." Abby smiled, sucking the cheese off one of her fingers.

"Really? So if I just came over there and kissed you, you wouldn't just hand it right over?" Connor argued, taking a few steps toward Abby.

"Nope."

"Let's try."

"Okay." Abby agreed with a smile, FINALLY!

Connor straightened his back and took the final steps over to Abby, where she stood anticipating his arrival. He stared down at her for a second, a small smile coming over his lips at the cheese still evident across her face. Gingerly, his bent his head down to her face.

His lips brushed over hers at first, sending all of Abby's nerves into overdrive. Just at the gentlest touch of his lips, and her stomach was twisting and flopping. She prayed with every fiber of her being, that wasn't being fried by his gentle brush, that he would press farther. Please overseer of the universe, do not let him stop there. Then, like an answered prayer, his lips pressed against hers again and he kissed her softly.

Abby's mind abandoned all thoughts of the cheese packet she had now dropped to the floor, so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Connor caught her enthusiasm just as quick. Wrapping his arms around her small waist and deepening his kiss. He was recording every second of this in his mind, taking it slow so he could catch every detail.

Abby pressed up on her tip-toes, treasuring each second that passed, not that she was counting them. It was hard to think of anything except for what was happening.

A sudden painful flash ran through Connor's mind, momentarily blocking out his and Abby's kissing. He saw the future version of himself, crying and weeping over a picture of Abby. He saw Abby smiling and rushing off into an anomaly, he was smiling himself watching her go, but then he felt an awful very realistic heart wrenching pain in his chest when the anomaly snapped shut. Lastly, he saw Melody, his daughter with Abby. Sure he didn't know all the details, so it was blurry. But just the thought of Abby disappearing forever…

As much as it sucked, he had to put a stop to this. Even though they were both adults and there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, (after all it was fate right?) but he wasn't ready to face their future yet.

Just before he forced himself to shut-down from the kiss, the fire alarms started blaring wildly.

Both jumped apart, as if they'd been caught in a bad act, and then managed an embarrassed smile.

"Food is burnin'." Connor cleared his throat. He was trying to cool his mind back down.

Abby's eyes went large for a second, as if she had forgotten about her cooking.

"Ah, right!" She bolted from the room and back to the kitchen.

In the quiet moment, Connor backed against a wall, leaning his head back and reeling over his thoughts. Kissing Abby was positively marvelous, he wanted to do it a lot more often; but one time they will get carried away. One time they will go from being flat mates to being in a **soulmates**. One time Abby will conceive a child and that will put their future at risk.

He _at all times_ has to try and prevent that from happening.

"Connor, are you going to come and eat? Its just a little char, nothing your stomach can't handle." Abby called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." He yelled back.

For a few seconds, he didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling. His mind was churning out all the possibilities that life could throw at them, he was trying to figure out ways to dodge them. Finally, he wiped his hands down over his face, and pushed off the wall.

0o0o0o0

Abby didn't want to seem to be smiling too brightly, but she couldn't help it. Maybe there wouldn't be any awkwardness to ward through and they can just press on in their relationship.

But when Connor walked in and wasn't all smiles, her thought patterns halted.

_Or maybe they __can__ trudge through some more awkwardness._

"Everything alright, Connor?" She carried the last pot of food over to the table.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Don't think too hard, it's late and you don't wanna over do it on our day off." She smiled, trying to somewhat regain the happy aura from earlier.

Connor shifted his vision from the empty white plate in front of him to Abby, "What? I was- No-I didn't."

"Connor," Abby scooped some of the cheesy macaroni out of the pot and onto her plate, "it was a kiss. If I didn't know better I would say you disliked it."

"No!" He cut her off quickly, "It's not that! I was just thinking-Abby,"

"Hm?" She speared some corn off her plate and put it in her mouth.

Why bother with it tonight? Nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. After they did the dinner dishes, they would retire to watch his choice of film in the living room. (Which tonight was going to be the Korean end of the world films he had rented, YES!) Abby would more than likely drift off to sleep, use him for a pillow, while he stayed up and watched the film. Just so afterwards, he can carry her to her bed and tuck her in. Or if he is feeling tired enough (or just because he wants to) he'll simply fetch a blanket from under the couch and them up with it and sleep there.

"Never mind. Be a pig with the macaroni, won't you?" He began to load his plate with food.

"What are we watching tonight?" She asked, before picking up her drink and sipping it.

"Korean destruction films." He smiled proudly.

"Awesome." Abby laughed.

This could work, Connor thought to himself. So long as he could keep hold of himself and stop before things get carried too far. Yeah, he could handle that. Surely, he could handle that.

He cast his eyes over Abby, who was distractedly laughing at something she had been saying, she was the most beautiful woman ever placed on this earth and he was lucky enough to get to be with her, he was going to give it his best effort at not losing her.

* * *

_**YAY! I suppose that was more of a filler chapter than anything else. Still, I had to write something cause I've had this wrote since I posted chapter 2 and I love the cheese thing. Hope you all do too! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


	4. Fight Fair Fate!

Azraelean: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

NanaRie: Me too! It seemed to me like something they would do. Haha

duchessfaleen: HERE YOU GO! :D

Maeva: Its an honor to have you reading and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!

poyntersally: I will read yours! From what I have read, its brilliant!

ImJustANerd: I just think you're brilliantly awesome! Thank you so much for the support!

* * *

**A/N: **_This is set for the period after the kiss, but before the cretaceous time. I know now that Jenny was not there, but for my story she is. Thank you for reading. _

* * *

"Honestly, if I see one more eyebrow wag at me when I'm with you, I'll TEAR it OFF!" Abby growled shoving the doors to the ARC research lab open, Connor following right on her heels.

"Well, Abby, you have to understand that they know." Connor tried to laugh as they marched towards the sounding anomaly detector.

Abby's brain chewed on that information. Its not that she was embarrassed about Connor and the fact that they were going to be together. But the fact everyone she passed would laugh and wag their eyebrows at her and Connor, well that was just irritating.

Plus, add in the fact that anytime she and Connor would start to really 'kiss' he would draw away and twitter off somewhere. It was like he wanted to take the plunge, but was afraid of getting his feet wet. That was nothing but agitating to her self confidence. As if finally getting to kiss him without having to trick him into wasn't good enough, it still hurt her when he would just walk away from it as if it really didn't matter. She couldn't very well ask him why he didn't want to move to the next step in their 'relationship', because that would be clingy and pushy. And not her nature.

Its not like they kiss all the time, just when the moment arises. In the month since the awkward and revealing trip to the future, they'd only kissed a handful of times. But she had each other those times stored in her memory. She'd often replay them just to feel the tingle on her lips again.

"Where is it at?" Abby asked, changing the subject and shaking her train of thought.

"You're going to like this one." Danny quipped, snatching his jacket from the chair it had been resting on.

"Really now?" Abby's voice was far from amused.

"Yepp, we're headed to a zoo." Danny said. Abby thought then nodded in agreement to this.

"A zoo? Well, that cant be any less convenient." Connor said with a sigh and began following everyone back out the doors.

"Amusement park. Remember?" Abby spoke from in front of him.

"Oh yeah. Suppose it can." Connor chuckled.

By the time they arrived at the truck, Becker was already in the driver's seat, reviving the engine to life. They piled in and started on their way. Sarah sat up front with Becker, forcing Abby, Connor, and Danny to sit in the back. And they forced Connor to sit in the middle.

In a matter of what seemed like minutes, they were falling out of the truck and pressing into the zoo entrance.

"Well, it seems most of the work is done for us." Danny looked around at the mostly baron zoo grounds. "Which way?"

Connor brought his detector up, "The grasslands exhibit looks like." He said pointing to the left.

"Lets go." Becker order, clutching his small gun.

A feeling of relief washed over Connor, at least he couldn't be pawned into calling Lester about needing a cover , there weren't many people here and by the looks of it, the grassland exhibit was closed for the day anyway.

"Oh my God." Sarah's mouth gaped open as she looked in what would be an animal cage.

Her statement brought everyone else's attention to the cage. Each held back their own noise of disgust at the blood and fur smeared all over the displays in the cage.

"Becker, go get everyone out of here. We don't know what it is, but apparently it isn't very nice." Danny instructed, pulling his own gun his its holder on his belt.

Becker nodded and went back down the path on top guard.

"The anomaly is right," Connor led everyone else around the bend and to the front of another bloody cage, "there."

The anomaly sat in the middle of the cage, burning brightly.

"Right, well, we know how they got out," Danny pointed over to the open cage door about 15 steps down.

"Great." Abby commented exasperated and began walking towards the door

"You two stay here." Danny nodded towards Connor and Abby, "Behave yourself, and be careful. Sarah come with me." He finished with one of his signature smirks.

"Be careful." Sarah repeated before running after Danny.

Its not like they could argue with Danny, he bolted off before she could even shoot him a dirty look.

"Look," Abby squatted to the ground by the anomaly to examine a track left there.

"Have you seen anything like it before?" Connor squatted down on the other side of the tracks.

"Not personally. But, it has four legs, and look, claw marks," Abby turned her back to the anomaly and pointed to the scratches in the dirt. "and a tail."

"News keeps getting better." Connor commented in a dismal tone.

"Better call Becker and Danny. Lets them know to be on the look."

"What exactly am I telling them to look for?" Connor had already pressed Becker's number in and stood to get a better signal.

"A lizard. Defiantly a lizard." Abby answered straightening her back.

Abby racked her brain, trying to think of all the lizards, or dinosaurs, that had the features she'd named off. It was heavy for sure and maybe medium to large size.

Suddenly she felt a gust of air the back of her neck and her spine went rigid. Her eyes flickered over to Connor, where he was standing with his back to her about 15 feet away. Any sudden movement might cause whatever is behind her to attack quickly. That fear locked every muscle in her body.

Then in a flash, she was being jerked back by her hood into the anomaly, so fast she couldn't even scream.

Once on the other side, she threw her body in the opposite direction of the thing pulling her.

She knew she was free when the distinctive sound of her hood ripping filled the air. As quick as she could, she rolled over to her knees to look at her kidnapped.

It was a lizard alright. It had a large long body, with a snail protruding from its back, four legs that had claws at the end, and a long tail. A Dimetrodon. That was just perfect.

"Tearing my hood off isn't exactly a good way to introduce yourself, mate." Abby said as she tried to regain her breath. "I really liked this jacket, too."

The Dimetrodon dropped the hood from its mouth and began to waddle towards Abby.

Abby shoved off her knees and quickly began running from the dinosaur. She had to stay close to the anomaly so she could try and get back through, but she couldn't exactly walk right by the dinosaur and expect to make it back in one piece (if at all)!

"Connor!" She yelled as she ran into what appeared to be a small forest.

* * *

"They say thank you." Connor finally hung up the phone and turned to look at Abby once more.

Only Abby wasn't there.

"Abby? Where'd you go?" He looked around the cage, bloody and mangled as it was. "Hello? Abby?"

He stepped back over to the anomaly, the last place he had seen Abby. The only thing different was the new track that lead back towards the anomaly. It looked as if-

"Abby!" Connor shouted at the glowing orb.

He didn't have time to find a signal and make another phone call, so he pulled off one of his fingerless gloves and through it to the ground before he jumped through the anomaly.

At first he had to shield his eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight there.

"Abby! Abby where are you?" He began yelling, his eyes finally having adjusted to the light.

No, NO, no! It cant happen now! He's been so careful to make sure nothing happened. He pulled away from Abby (when he DID NOT want too) when they were kissing, just to make sure things didn't go to far. He knew that it confused Abby when he did so, he couldn't have her looking at him with those pleading eyes so he would go hide in his room.

He was just trying to make sure he had every moment he could with her.

Couldn't his future self have mentioned this so he would know to not turn his back or make her move away from the anomaly?

His eyes landed on a discarded piece of material that had the same star pattern Abby's jacket had. He lifted it and held it close to his chest.

"Abby! Abby!" He yelled into the open area.

Come on fate, this just isn't fair. You have to play by the rules too! If he wa going to put off 'being' with Abby, fate had to put off some of the disastrous things to come at them.

A sudden echoed scream from his left, made his head almost spin from turning so fast.

"Abby!" His feet pulled into motion, flying faster than he had thought possible.

* * *

_**That's all for now! Thank you all so much for the review and favorites and alerts, it means so much! I turn 18 on Sunday and I don't know if I'll update before then, (I do have it planned I swear and it only gets better-well deeper.) so reviews are an awesome birthday present! Or just reading is excellent! **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


	5. A Confession is Good For the Heart

_**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! You all leave me in awe every time! Enjoy-**_

_**Dedicated to: **__**ImJustANerd for all the moral and idea support you've given me!**_

* * *

Abby was stashed safely up in a tree, that hung over a crystal pool of water, for the moment. Two more dark colored dimetrodons had gathered around the tree trunk, waiting for her to come down.

A sudden throb from her right ankle reminded her of her falling and twisting it during her first attempt to climb the tree (when the dimetrodons pulled her back down by her boot) and to not put too much weight on it.

This couldn't seriously be the anomaly she disappears in! There was no wedding, no Melody, no snogging. Just the thought that she was never going to see Connor again, never get a chance to truly confess her feelings to him, it made her heart squeeze in anguish.

She had to swallow back her tears, the sun was setting and she needed to stay on full alert. Hopefully the dimetrodons wouldn't attempt to climb up after her, cause this tree would surely flatter under the pressure and she would fall into the water below.

Carefully, she shifted her right leg from underneath her, so it could hang off the branch, relieving the pressure from her ankle. _Crack_. The sound made her freeze. Her branch couldn't give out. Come on.

The noise hadn't gone unnoticed. What appeared to be the head male of the dimetrodons, turned his head at the noise. His inky black eyes focused on Abby and his tongue slithered between his jaws. He began to waddle his way over towards the base of her tree; then once there he stood on his hind legs and pressed against the trunk. His action causing the whole tree to lean over, closer to the water.

Abby tried to scold the dinosaur like a bad pet, but he just continued to push against the tree trunk.

Two of the other dimetrodons had made their way into the water and were getting ready to intercept Abby, if by chance she did fall in.

The head male gave strong shove with a fierce growl, this time Abby lost her balance and almost fell in. Had it not been for her hands grabbing the branch just before it was too late, she would have fell right to where the other two dimetrodons were waiting.

She cursed under her breath at the new scrapes she felt on her palms. The blood would only excite the dimetrodons more.

"Abby!" Her heart jumped into her throat when she heard her name, not that she was in much of a position to answer.

"Connor!" She yelled as loud as she could, trying to keep her grip on the branch as firm as she could.

Suddenly, emerging from the same path she had come down earlier, was Connor. Panting, sweating, and glowing orange in the dim sunlight.

"Abby!" Connor called back, seeing Abby hanging by her hands from a tree branch.

He began to charge towards her, but a loud growl stopped him. Rushing towards him was a rather large dimetrodons. A _hungry looking_ rather large dimetrodons was headed towards him.

Without another thought he turned and ran down the side of the pond, trying to keep a safe distance from the dinosaur.

Abby watched as Connor raced away from the dimetrodon that had just been shoving the tree she was hanging from. He could put a marathon runner to shame as fast as he was going. He'd also done a good job distracting the two dimetrodons in the water, seeing as they had forgotten all about Abby were making their way to join the pursuit.

Seizing the opportunity, she released the branch and fell straight into the water. She had put all her faith in that the water would be deep, and it was. She hit the water knowing she would have just seconds before the two lower level dimetrodons would come back after her.

Once she resurfaced, after sucking in a deep breath, she began kicking her feet towards the shore, ignoring the constant pain from her ankle.

Safely ashore, she turned to find Connor. He was still being chased by two of the dimetrodons, she couldn't find the last one though.

"Abby, run!" Connor ordered as he kept his pace, coming up the opposite side of the pond.

Just as Abby was about to start limping away from the water, a set of jaws clamped around her right boot, forbidding the movement. As if the pain wasn't immobilizing enough.

She crashed into the mud, immediately rolling onto her back and using her free boot to kick at the dimetrodon's head.

"Let-Me-Go!" She grunted, kicking as hard as she could manage.

"Abby, I'm coming!" Connor was getting closer to her.

"No!" She yelled back, still kicking, "Keep running!"

"What?" Connor argued.

With what seemed like the fiftieth kick, the dimetrodon finally released her boot. "Keep running!" She instructed struggling to her own feet; then managing to limp back towards the grassy entrance of the small hidden watering hole.

"Right." Connor agreed, trying to increase his speed a bit more seeing the dimetrodons edging closer.

She stopped feet from the entrance, turning to see where Connor was.

"Come on Connor!" She shouldn't really be saying that seeing as, in a minute or two, he would be yelling that at her. She couldn't help it, Connor was losing speed and the dimetrodons were gaining on him. "Run!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Connor retaliated.

Suddenly, there were three loud _pops _from the entrance.

"Duck Connor!" Becker's voice instructed as more _pops_ went off.

Connor did as he was told and threw himself off the sideways. The first few bullets hit the lead male dimetrodon right in the skull, making him fall instantly to the ground. The next several bullets hit the second dimetrodon in the front shoulder and hind leg.

If there was any moment in Abby's life she was happy to see Becker, it was this one. The happiest to see him was when he jumped out of the car in the future and saved their tales when everyone thought he was dead, though.

Her eyes shifted from the dimetrodons that were slowly retreating to another part of the woods, to Connor. He was laying sprawled out on his back in the dirt, his chest heaving up and down.

"Connor, you okay?" Becker asked before she could.

Connor appeared to chuckle and gave a thumbs up from his position.

"And you Abby?" Becker eyed the blood on Abby's fisted hands.

"Just some scrapes." She forced a smile on while trying to cover up the pain she felt from her ankle.

"Lets go." Becker nodded, "Now Connor! Rest at home!"

Abby looked back over to where Connor was now pushing to his feet, half laughing.

"You okay Abby?" He asked, now walking towards her.

"Yeah," He'd risked his life to save her, again. How could she not love him? The way he always smiled as if everything was okay, when it could be falling apart. "Just some minor stuff."

"Your ankle?" He planted his hands on his sides, still trying to breathe in as much air as he could.

"Oh, its just twisted or something. I'll be fine." Abby didn't want inconvenience him anymore than she already had. "Becker, how did you know where to find us?"

"The glove." Becker answered, beginning to back out of the entrance, Abby and Connor following. Abby did her best to walk straight.

"Glove?" Abby echoed, hiding her wince.

"Oh my glove! Mate, do you have it?" Connor seemed suddenly happy.

Abby stole a glance down at Connor's hands. She hadn't even noticed that one was naked, but of course when did she have time to? Plus he was wearing long sleeves as always.

"Yeah," Becker dug into the pocket of his black pants and tossed Connor's glove to him.

"How'd you lose your glove?" Abby questioned, stopping for a brief second.

Connor squeezed his eyebrows together at her action as he pulled the glove back over his hand, "I didn't. I took it off."

"Why?" There was hardly ever a moment he was gloveless.

"So we would know where you two were. He left it in front of the anomaly." Becker answered her.

"I didn't have time to make a phone call, now did I? Are you sure your ankle is okay?" Connor asked, curiously eyeing Abby's ankle.

"Its just a little pain." She forced her smile again and kept walking.

Connor didn't buy that it didn't hurt much. He knew just by the way she was carrying herself it was hurting her.

So he did the only thing could do. He got right up behind Abby and lifted her. One hand behind her knees and the other under her arms.

"Connor!" Abby protested.

"You're hurt. Its okay." Connor refused to hear her rant out.

Abby didn't argue, she leaned her head against Connor's shoulder and let him carry her. It was nice after such a nerve wrecking situation.

The whole return to the zoo was a blur, so was the car ride back to the ARC. All Abby knew is that she kept her head rested against Connor's shoulder the entire time, drifting in and out of sleep.

She recalled the nurse in the ARC infirmary telling her to stay off her ankle for a while, while she wrapped it. The nurse also instructed her to keep her scraped up hands, clean and bandaged. Connor kept by her side the entire time.

"Come on Abby, lets go home." Connor encouraged her, instead of carrying her, he was letting her lean on him. After all, it would be humiliating to be on crutches or in a wheelchair for something so small.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Connor made dinner, he helped Abby into her room for the night.

"Thank you Connor." She smiled sweetly at him.

He'd been a charm to her all night. Waiting on her, taking care of things for her, and whatnot.

"Sure, anytime. Just yell if you need me okay? I'm going to be in my room." He grinned back at her.

It was such a relief to have her safe in the flat. To know she wasn't alone, terrified, or being eaten.

Connor squeezed her hand one last time, then left the room.

Abby listened to each step he took across the flat. Each one making the lump in her throat grow more and more. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted Connor to come back and hold her in his arms and coddle her.

There was no way she could just yell for him and have him come back in just cause she was lonely.

Abby laid in thought for what seemed like endless hours. Today she had come much closer to death than she could be happy about. During that time, she thought she was never going to be able to confess her true _undeniable_ **love** for Connor. She thought she was never going to be able to kiss him again or see that embarrassed look on his face whenever she caught him being especially nerdy.

And that was just too much to deal with.

Why not so much as a second thought, Abby shoved her covers off and carefully placed her feet on the floor. After making sure her ankle wasn't going to fuss with her too much, she began her journey to Connor's room.

Luckily she made it there without her ankle giving her much fuss. She fisted her hand, lucky for her the scrapes didn't hurt much either, and knocked gently on the door.

"Hello?" Connor's tone was confused on the other side.

With confidence she pushed open the door and looked over to Connor's bed, where he was laying, reading a book in the dim light given off from the light on his nightstand.

"Abby!" His voice was hushed, "What're you doing up? And on your ankle? I thought I told you to yell."

Abby went along with Connor's helping her over to the bed, listening to him fuss at her all the while.

"Connor-" Abby spoke once he finally had her sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Connor you have to know something," She put on her bandaged hand on his warm cheek.

"Okay?" Connor swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Abby blinked her blue eyes at him dreamily. How was it that her being dressed her pajama shorts and a tank-top was so flustering for him? After all, they both run around in their underwear when its just them.

"Connor Temple, I love you. I don't to wait for another life-threatening time to say it." A laugh bubbled in her voice.

Connor's mouth fell open at Abby's confession. That wasn't what he was counting on. Maybe, '_Your cooking sucked and has made me sick_' or '_Why did you lock Rex up in the loo?_'. But certainly not that.

"Abby," His smile stretched from ear to ear, "I love you too. I always have."

Before a second could pass, Connor's lips had crashed onto Abby's. His arms were around her waist, pulling her as close as possible without hurting her.

Minutes later, when they finally pulled apart, he slowly reclined her back in the bed, still sitting on the side of the bed, he took each other her bandaged hands and kissed them. Even though the contact wasn't made with skin, it still shocked Abby as if it had been. He slowly feathered kisses up her wrists and arms, until he met her jaw line. Each kiss leaving a tingle and white hot sensation on her skin.

He pulled back and stared down into the new happiness and curiosity swirling in Abby's eyes.

"Say it again." Connor's eyes were begging.

"I love you Connor Temple." Her voice rasped, still tying to recover from the little kisses he'd given her.

"Abby Maitland, I love you." He was kissing her again, this time he wasn't showing any signs of stopping or holding back.

* * *

_**Oh Yeah! GO ABBY! SHE CONFESSED! GO CONNOR! HE CONFESSED! I was really so excited to write this part I had to go ahead and do it. I know I said I might not update but I had too! I mean come on, Connor being chased around a pond terrorizing dinosaurs and Abby watching while hanging from a tree? That was just too funny for me. Poor Connor. I'm evil sometimes!**_

_**I'm also going to be posting "Sneak Peaks" from my Twitter, so yeah. Follow me if you so laughable or tear jerking spoilers. **_

_**As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


	6. The Right Way To WakeUp

"_Say it again." Connor's eyes were begging._

"_I love you Connor Temple." Her voice rasped, still tying to recover from the little kisses he'd given her._

"_Abby Maitland, I love you." He was kissing her again, this time he wasn't showing any signs of stopping or holding back. _

_O0o0o0_

_**Oh my goodness! I could give all of you hugs! Thank you all so much for all the support! I promise to do my best! **_

* * *

The morning sunlight that was piercing through Connor's windows, woke Abby up the next morning. For a second she almost forgot where she was. So at first, the weight on her waist startled her, but then she realized it was Connor's arm. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, along with hearing his soft snores.

Smiling, she carefully she rolled over to watch him sleep. His hair was disheveled, his lips slightly parted, a small trail of drool trickling out, all his facial features were completely at ease. With the sunlight beaming onto him, he almost looked angelic. Minus the drool of course.

Last night had been so amazing. Connor had taken everything so slowly, making her feel so precious and treasured. She remembered each kiss, each touch, and each look they'd shared. How on earth could she ever forget them? He'd been so ginger about everything, making sure to not hurt her in anyway.

She brought her fingers up to his cheeks and stroked the skin softly. His chin had the slightest stubble on it from where he hadn't had a chance to shave in the past two days. The ruggedness of it made her giggle. Her fingers slid up to his lips, tracing around them.

Her action caused Connor to stir and open his eyes, to what he considered to be the most beautiful sight.

Abby was smiling at him, her fingers on his face. Her blue eyes were shining bright in the morning sun, her skin glowing softly, her legs were on top of his under the blankets, his arm strewn over her side. Maybe he was still dreaming.

"Good Morning." Her hand moved to his neck, her fingers intertwining in his hair.

Wait-Its real? Last night really happened?

"Abby?" He blinked his eyes several times, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah?" She was still smiling as she lightly kissed his lips.

It happened. It was real. It wasn't a dream-which was rather a good thing.

"Morning Beautiful." He scooted closer to her in the bed.

Beautiful? There was no way she could be beautiful right now. She had no make-up on, her hair was sloppy and untamed, and various other things. But the way he was looking at her, his brown eyes were so clear and honest, so loving and true. If she wasn't laying in bed she might swoon.

He grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes glanced down at her hands that were now playing with the sheet covering them.

"Fine. Thankful Lester gave us the day off." She fisted her hand to show she was okay. The only bothersome thing now was the bandages.

"Well, almost getting eaten has to get you something." Connor laughed.

"Not with Lester." Abby countered.

Both sat in silence for a moment. Abby intertwined their fingers, then undid them. Connor thought of ways to make getting around the flat easier for her, seeing that her ankle was hurt.

"Suppose I should get up and feed everyone now." Abby sighed, not that she didn't want to see her pets, but getting out of bed was going to be difficult.

The warmth of Connor's body was so inviting and his arms felt so nice around her.

"I'll do it." Connor was pulling away on his own.

"Connor," Abby made a move for her side of the bed. "I'm not an invalid."

It was at that point she realized her clothes and Connor's lack thereof. Glancing down, she saw instead of the tank-top she'd been wearing the night before, she was wearing Connor's _Marvel Comics_ shirt.

Connor noticed too. His head turned to see Abby appraising the shirt on the other side of the bed, while he sat in only his boxers.

"Like comics then do you?" He laughed.

"I think it could grow on me." Abby giggled, then began to limp her way across the room.

"Wait, let me help you at least." Connor pulled a shirt from one hanging open dresser drawers, and tugged it over his head.

Abby waited for him at the door, then let him help her to the kitchen. At that point, he left her and went to free Rex from the toilet.

"Aw, was Daddy mean to you then?" Abby cooed when Rex came chirping into the kitchen. "Locked you in the toilet? Doesn't he remember how traumatizing that can be?" She continued to coo at Rex while she feed him scraps of lettuce.

"Ha-ha." Connor faked a laugh and began to shuffle through the cabinets for something to eat. "Abby, did you got to the store?"

"No. It was your turn." Abby had maneuvered over to the large tanks containing all her other pets to feed them.

Oh yeah, it had been his turn. He'd put it off to beat the alien game he had rented before he had to take it back. Oops.

"Well, I'm going now, is there anything you want?" Connor was retreating back to his room to get dressed.

"Bagels!" Abby yelled dropping food into the last tank. "I want some bagels!"

"Got it. Be back soon." Connor returned fully dressed to where Abby was and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Connor," Abby's eyebrow raised up.

"Yeah?" He was half turned.

Abby shook her head disapprovingly. Worriedly, Connor looked down to scan over his outfit. Just making sure he hadn't put on something dirty, he hadn't. Clean jeans, gray shirt and vest. All that was left was his shoes.

"Connor." He looked up when he heard his name, still unable to find what was wrong. "Come here."

Connor took the half a step back towards Abby. "Yes?"

"I want a proper good-bye." A devilish grin had crawled over Abby's face.

"Oh right." Connor smiled and bent down to kiss Abby's semi puckered lips.

All of Abby's giddiness bubbled in her stomach as she deepened the kiss, forgetting that her ankle was hurt she pushed up to her tip-toes.

Her wince was what ended the kiss. Connor gripped her shoulders to keep her from stumbling down.

"I'll be back soon. Promise. Just chill?" Connor smiled as he helped her over to the couch.

"Yeah. I need to change my bandages and rewrap my ankle anyway." Abby pouted and began pulling at the ACE wrap around her ankle.

With another good-bye and a peck to the head, Connor left.

"Rex!" Abby yelled in bored tone.

Rex fluttered down from his perch and landed on the couch next to Abby.

"He hasn't even been gone five minutes and I miss him." She confessed to the lizard, "Am I in deep?"

Rex nodded as if he understood.

"I cant help it," She'd finally freed her foot from the wrap, "I've known I've loved him for months. Back when he was with the stupid Caroline I knew. I cant believe I never told him. I kissed him for crying out loud and still never told him."

Rex had curled up in a ball next to where her foot was propped on the couch, drifting to sleep.

Memories of last night swirled in front of her mind again, making her blush and giggle.

"I'm glad I told him." She continued to talk to Rex, even though he clearly wasn't listening. "I wish I'd done it a lot sooner."

She began to rewrap her foot, a bit tighter this time. Now to do away with these hand bandages. Slowly, she plucked at the tape that was holding the bandages to her palms, cursing under her breath when they pulled raw skin. Finally, her hands were free.

Standing from the couch was a little painful, but she ignored the pain and went to the kitchen to throw away the bandages.

What was there to do now?

She could take a shower. Nah, she was too hungry.

She could listen to music. No, that would make her want to dance around, which she couldn't.

She could make some coffee. Yeah, she could do that.

Happy to have something she could manage, Abby took her time making the coffee.

"Back!" Connor's voice rang from the stairs of the flat.

"Did you get my bagels?" Abby called back with a smile of gratefulness.

"Yes, I got your bagels." Abby watched as Connor's head bobbed up the stairs, carrying two or three white bags with him.

"Perfect." Abby said as she poured two cups of coffee.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0 1 month later o0o0o0o0

"Hey Danny, you seen Abby?" Connor poked his head into Danny's office at the ARC.

"You mean she isn't stuck to your hip like usual?" Danny retorted.

"No." Connor rolled his eyes and went to the next person there was to ask.

"Lester, have you seen Abby?"

"Yes, she asked me a few days ago if she can have the afternoon off. You mean you don't know about it? Shocking. Truly." Lester's tone was flat.

"What would she need the afternoon off for?" Connor asked himself aloud.

"I don't know. Far be it from me to deny her the afternoon. After all, she almost gets eaten or killed every other week yet never asks for time off. I had to practically force her to take off the day after she twisted her ankle." Lester finally looked up from the papers he was organizing. "Now Connor is that quite all?"

"Yeah. Sorry." With that he ducked back out of Lester's office and down to his own work station.

O0o0o0o0

"Now Miss Maitland, tell me, have you been under any kind of stress lately?" A bushy red headed woman in a white lab coat asked as her eyes raked over Abby's test results.

Just the stress of dinosaurs, future predators, changing the future, keeping all of it a secret. "Just normal everyday life stress."

"Well, then I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you." The woman's expression was sullen and made Abby's heart lurch in fear.

* * *

_**That's it for now! I feel bad about the next chapter. I'm going to cry while writing it more than likely. Just a warning. Then again, I could change it around too. Anywho, thank you for all the love and support you have given me and this story! I love you all so much and would give you hugs if I could! I'm off to write a Harry Potter fan-fiction now, so yay! THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


	7. You Have To Stay Strong

"_Well, then I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you." The woman's expression was sullen and made Abby's heart lurch in fear._

* * *

"What kind of bad news?" Abby's mouth was going dry.

"You said you've been having stomach cramps right? And have been under some extra stress?" The doctor sounded even more displeased.

"Yes." Abby nodded.

"Have you been sexually active?"

"Well, yes." Connor and herself had been rather busy in that department. Except for the past few days.

"Miss Maitland," The doctor's tone was even sadder, "I regret to inform you of the reasons you were having those sever cramps."

Abby didn't need the doctor to tell her. As if she could read the woman's mind, Abby's eyes stung with tears at what she knew had happened.

"You **were** pregnant. It just seems that your body wasn't able to maintain the baby and whatever stress you were under only caused more trauma to the situation. I'm sorry." Abby didn't doubt for one second that she was sorry. The woman was about to burst out in tears as well. "Is the father here as well? We could bring him in if you want."

For a minute, Abby couldn't answer the doctor. Abby's whole body ached with each sob she choked out. What was she going to tell Connor? What if their entire future, the future they witnessed, was shattered?

She shook her head and knead her palms against her eyes, forget the future. She couldn't figure out how she was going to get through the next hour! She couldn't stop crying. The doctor had even moved over to the bed to pat her back and try and soothe her. Fresh sobs broke out when she thought of what to tell Connor. He was going to figure it out one way or another. Plus she didn't want to lie to him.

How could she let this happen? She had taken a test at home about a week ago, but discredited when she started spotting. Connor had told her that she didn't look well and should just relax a bit, but she didn't. She chased a herd of prehistoric brontosaurus back into their anomaly. Trying to avoid being trampled by their huge feet all the way. Why didn't she listen? Why did she never listen?

She felt a empty sore spot growing in the pit of her stomach. How could she forgive herself for doing this to Connor?

"Miss Maitland, do you need to lie down for a while?" The doctor offered, still patting Abby's back.

After squeezing her eyes tight shut Abby took in a deep breath, "No. I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked as Abby slid off the bed.

"Yes." Abby sniffled and wiped away her running mascara. "Thank you, for everything. I'll be going now."

Abby snatched her purse off the bed and quickly exited out the door, still brushing tears from her eyes.

* * *

Connor jumped when he heard the door to the flat open. He'd been working a new weapon for stunning the creatures they come in contact with, even though he would never get to use it for himself.

"Abby?" He stood from the desk and watched as Abby slowly trudged up the stairs.

Abby's head turned up to look at him, stopping a few steps from the top.

Connor witnessed the puffiness of her eyes and how her make-up was running.

"Abby," His voice was a little more strained as he hurried over to help her the rest of the way up, "are you okay?"

Abby's throat tightened at the worry in his voice. She didn't answer him, only followed his lead as he escorted her to her room.

"Come on, Abby. What is it?" He rubbed her arm as he relaxed her down onto the bed, then sat down next to her.

A sob broke through her chest and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Abby, you're seriously worrying me." He kissed her hair and hugged his arms around her in a hug.

She couldn't tell him tonight. She couldn't even admit it to herself tonight.

Right now, all she wanted was him to hold her and tell her everything was okay, even if she knew it wasn't going to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abby never spoke a word to Connor that night. They simply laid in bed, his arms never letting her go. She cried until she fell asleep next to him.

Which lead her to this. Waking-up next to Connor, seeing him worriedly watching over her, reminded Abby of everything she'd spent all night avoiding.

"Connor," Her voice was raspy.

Connor's hand came up and petted her hair down. His thumb wiped the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

"I'm so stupid." She continued.

"Now, we both know that isn't true." Connor chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It is true, Connor!" She sobbed back, closing her eyes to avoid his stare. "I made a stupid decision, I should have listen to you!"

"Abby," Connor tried to calm her down, "what on earth has happened?"

Daring herself, she opened her eyes once more. Connor had propped himself up slightly and was intensely staring down at her.

"I don't want you to hate me." She breathed, trying to calm her sobs down.

"I could never ever _**EVER**_hate you, Abby. I love you." He was attempting to smile for her.

Abby let his words play over and over again in her mind, calming her mind and nerves to what she was about to do.

"I went to see the doctor yesterday," Abby began slowly.

"Yes, Lester told me that much."

"Right, but Connor I went because I hadn't been feeling well for a spell."

"I knew that. Remember I told you to relax?" Connor added.

Yeah, she remembered. Just like she would for the rest of her life.

"Yeah, you did. I should have listened to you. What I found out though, it wasn't good news."

Panic slowly slid into Connor's eyes and face.

"Abby, are you sick?"

"No."

Connor let out a relieved sigh.

"Its worse."

Connor's relief was gone.

"I was-we were-there was a-" Abby's eyes locked with Connor's and she couldn't hide it from him anymore, "A baby. We were going to have a baby."

Connor's eyes couldn't have gone any wider. At first his mouth peaked into a smile, then once her words really sunk in, his face dropped all color.

He lowered himself back onto the bed slowly.

Abby turned to her side and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating wildly inside.

"I'm so sorry Connor. Its my fault." Her hand squeezed and fistful of his shirt.

"No, its not." Connor's voice wasn't as confident as it had been before. "Abby, its okay. I'm sorry."

He was apologizing? Abby held her breath for a moment.

"I didn't know-"

"Abby, its okay."

"No its not!" She cried against his shirt as his hand stroked up and down her arm. "What if I've done something? What if I screwed something up? If I had known sooner, I would have-"

"Abby-"

"I would have done the right things. We wouldn't be laying her crying over the fact I was stupid and lost our baby! We could be planning and beaming happy about it! I screwed up!"

"Shh, calm down." He hugged her tighter.

"Our baby! What if that was Melody?"

"Abby, please, I know it hurts. I hurt. Yes, it would have been wonderful to lay here in bed all morning talking baby things, but you can't blame yourself. Its not your fault." Abby could hear that tears in his voice. "I love you and I'm sorry this happened. Please don't blame yourself."

Abby didn't respond. She just took a few minutes to breathe; then finally spoke, "We have to go to work."

"Abby, don't push yourself."

"I have to Connor. If I just sit here all day, I'll-" She shoved herself off the bed as she thought of words to say.

"Just go easy on yourself, okay?" Connor interrupted.

Even though she had just made possibly the stupidest series of decisions of her life, he was worried about her. He had every right to hate her, he didn't.

"Keep me in check?" She suggested and began rummaging through her closet for clothes.

Connor eyed her for second, "Always do."

It still hurt. It was always going to. Connor couldn't hate Abby for it though. She'd made a few mistakes, he made several of them daily. Nonetheless, they were going to move forward and past this. He was going to help Abby through it as much as she would let him. They were going to be okay.

* * *

_**So maybe this chapter sucked, but I cried while writing it. I hate myself right now for writing this. I've had this planned since the beginning though, so I had to write it. Luckily, its happy (well mostly) from here on out.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING (as hard as it may have been this chapter)! I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH!**_

_**RAWR**_


	8. Recovering

A/N: Thank you all so much!

* * *

For the first few days after the news of the miscarriage, Abby shut Connor out. No matter how he tried to comfort her, she would just lock herself away somewhere and ignore him. He didn't take it personally. As much as he had wept and tortured himself for what happened, Abby was putting herself through ten times worse. No matter how he tried to sway her otherwise, she blamed her self at the end of every discussion.

They'd gone back to sleeping in their separate rooms. Still every night when Connor heard Abby crying, he'd try to go in and comfort her, but she had the door locked. She became just like a zombie, able to respond, but incapable of feeling.

They had both opted to not tell anyone, assuming it would be simpler that way. At work, Abby functioned as normal as she could. Connor spent most of his time watching her making sure nothing drastic happened, while he worked. Sarah had tried to ask Abby several times if she was okay, Abby would just simply nod and say 'yes'. Her voice was always emotionless. Lester had pulled Connor aside a few times to ask him about her behavior, Connor could only say she was under the weather.

After two weeks or so, Abby slowly began smiling again; not her beaming smile, but still a smile. She told Connor exactly how she had been feeling, he knew she was holding back details, but the pain she was conveying made him feel useless to help her. She thanked him for not giving up and for loving her. Connor just countered with a kiss and telling her that he could never stop loving her.

Another week went by and Abby was laughing a bit. She hadn't come around full circle yet but was well on her way to being almost back to normal. She was back to watching films all night with Connor, using him as a pillow, and sleeping without violent crying fits. Still, Connor wouldn't make a motion to do more than anything than kiss her. He was still worried of her mental state and what might cause her to spiral back into that awful depression again.

A month later, Abby was no longer a zombie. Connor could still see her inward struggle, even if she was pretending to be okay. Nonetheless, she was almost Abby again.

"I'm fine Connor, please quit watching me!" Abby was busy mincing some carrots for their dinner.

"Right, Abby, can I please help you?"

"Look at your finger." Abby pointed her knife towards the band-aid on his finger. He'd all but cut off his finger when he'd tried to make dinner a few nights ago.

"That was a mistake, won't happen again I promise." Connor was now standing next to her, hovering over her shoulder.

"No, Connor, this helps me relax. Go do what makes you relax!"

"I've beat all my games. Please let me help? I can set the table." Connor offered, already moving towards the cabinets.

"Fine, set the table. You can even do the dishes afterwards." Abby focused once more on mincing.

Connor froze as he was pulling the plates down, slightly turning to look at Abby's back with a petrified look. He hated dish duty; maybe he could bargain with her and do laundry instead.

"What film did you pick out?" He asked casually.

"It's a surprise. I didn't pick it out." Abby said as she poured the carrots into a steaming pot on the stove.

"What do you mean? You came in with the bag-"

"I did get a film; I just didn't pick it out. I let a kid do it for me." Abby interrupted him.

"Oh." He thought for a second then nodded.

"A few more minutes and it'll be done, are you ready?" Abby asked while stirring the soup in the pot.

"Yeah, table is all ready." Connor smiled, looking over at Abby.

Even though she was dressed in old gray pajama shorts and a blue and pink tank top, with her hair (which she hadn't bothered keeping cut short) mustered into a small ponytail; he thought she was beautiful.

"What're we having anyway?" He asked from behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Homemade chicken noodle soup."

"Sounds- and smells good." He sniffed the air.

"You get bowls down?"

"No."

"What're we supposed to put the soup in?" Abby turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right, I'll get them." He stole the plates from the table and returned them to the cabinet; then got bowls to replace them.

0o0o0o0o0

After dinner, Connor did wash the dishes with Abby's help. Then they both migrated into the living room of the flat. Abby went to the television to put in the DVD while; while Connor made the couch up for them.

"So what is it?" Connor asked while spreading out a blanket.

"I don't know. Kept my eyes closed while putting it in." Abby turned on her heels with a small grin.

"Wonderful. We're going to end up watching _Puff the Magic Dragon_ or _Care bears!_" Connor chuckled, sitting down on the couch.

Abby joined him seconds later, tucking her feet under her body, "If we're lucky. The boy had to be like ten. Boys that age like weird stuff."

"Hey, I was boy that age once."

"And I bet you liked weird stuff." Abby leaned against Connor's shoulder.

Connor thought for a second, "Yeah, I did."

Finally, the film's menu had come up.

"That's not funny Abby. It's almost cruel, isn't it?" Connor stared at the screen in disbelief. "You remembered though."

"Well, I didn't pick it out Connor." Abby laughed and pressed play on the remote.

"Come on, _Night at the Museum_? I told you I spent the night at a museum." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"The boy picked it out!" Abby reminded him as he started to tickle her.

"Sure." He laughed as Abby squirmed, laughing as well.

"Okay, okay, so I did know what it was." She confessed, trying to evade his tickling.

"Thought so." He stopped tickling her stomach long enough to pull her close to him. "What's the film about anyway?"

"I don't know. Just read the title and got it." Abby shrugged and glanced over at the screen.

It didn't take long before both were entranced in the film.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When that film they lapsed into _X-men_ which neither Abby nor Connor stayed awake to finish. However, Abby did wake-up sometime in the middle of the night. She lifted her head from Connor's lap and gingerly slid off the couch. Why she bothered with so much caution was beyond her, an army could come through and not wake Connor up.

Nonetheless, she crept across the floor the bathroom. She snapped the facet on and splashed cold water up onto her face. As she reached for the hand towel, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had avoided looking the mirror as often as she could. She knew how ill she looked. She'd dropped so much weight in the past month and her skin was paler than she liked. There were black circles under her eyes from the nights she didn't get any sleep, like tonight was going be.

A sigh escaped her lips, she believed Connor every time he said it was going to be okay, that there were going to be other times and hopefully other babies. Still, she couldn't stop the guilty feeling that panged in her heart.

At least Connor had removed a lot of the guilt that used to haunt her. His unexpected hugs and encouraging words made things seem brighter. When he cuddled up with her and kissed her in his own loving way, she felt as if things were well on their way to being okay.

After drawing in a deep breath, she finally broke the staring contest with her reflection, and toweled off her face.

"Rex!" She called in a hush tone once she emerged from the bathroom.

Seconds later, Rex chirped from up in the banisters.

"Come on, midnight snack time." Abby called the reptile down from his new hiding spot.

* * *

_**I seriously could not have done this chapter without ImJustANerd, thank you so much!**_

_**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as you could. Thank you all for the constant reviews, favorites, alerts, -and every other form of support you have shown me! Can't wait to get the next chapter up! (If I can stop making videos long enough, lol)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR **_


	9. Waiting for the Moment

"Abby?" Connor yawned and stretched his body.

When he felt the emptiness of the couch, his eyes snapped open, proving the emptiness to be true.

"Abby?" He stood from the couch and glanced around the flat.

He did a quick search around the flat and began to panic when he couldn't find her. He snatched out his mobile and jammed in her number, only to find there was no luck with that either. His call was sent straight to voicemail.

"Abby, this isn't funny." He told the machine before hanging up.

A sudden thought hit Connor, making him race upstairs to his room. He hit his knees about five feet from the bed and slid the rest of the way over to it (part of him regretting it because of the floor burn that was now on his knees). He shoved his arm between the box springs and mattress. Relief washed through him when he felt the small box under there. After wrapping his fingers around it, he began to pull the box out.

One of the plus sides to him being untidy is Abby didn't bother with his room most of the time, but on the negative side Abby would come in and try to tidy up at times.

He examined the light blue box in his hand with loving eyes. He'd bought the ring two months ago. There was many an opportunity he had tried to ask Abby, but then everything fell through. He hadn't even dared approach the subject this past month!

Connor opened the box and stared down at the petite three-diamonded-ring with its thin silver band. It wasn't a huge ring; it was just the right size for Abby he thought. There were three clear diamonds mounted on the ring, the middle one being the largest.

"Connor?" Abby's voice rang through the quiet flat.

Startled, Connor snapped the box shut and shoved it back to its place underneath the mattress. He quickly got to his feet, and his knees reminded him of his stunt moments ago.

"Ouch." He rubbed the tender throbbing skin. "Up here Abby!"

Connor listened as Abby climbed the steps, wishing he could make a quick dash for some jeans to cover up his blundered knees.

"Connor?" She emerged from the doorway; her eyes scanned him up and down, stopping on his knees, "What'd you do?"

"This?" He stood up once more, "Its nothing. Was just chasing Sid around. He had me best shoes the bugger."

"Oh." Abby slowly nodded her head. "Um, I brought back breakfast if you want to eat a bit before we leave."

"Food? Oh God yes!" Knee burns forgotten; Connor followed Abby downstairs to the kitchen.

He didn't wait for Abby's permission to dig into the white paper bag on the counter. He found a biscuit and hungrily tore it open to take a bite. You'd think he hadn't eaten in years.

"How long were you gone?" He asked with his mouth full of biscuit.

"Did you not see my note?" Abby tried to suppress her laughter nodding pointedly at the fridge.

"Note?" He swallowed and his shifted to the fridge to see a purple post-it note.

'_Out for a walk. Be back with breakfast! Love, Abby_.'

"Course I saw it." He took another bite of biscuit.

Abby laughed, "Okay. Well, we're late as it is, so I'm going to go take a shower. You need to put something on your knees and get dressed. And feed Sid and Nancy. That way they won't eat your shoes while we're at work." She slapped his shoulder then ducked out of kitchen.

Connor grinned at the visible change in Abby's attitude. He couldn't be happier that she was finally out of the horrid depression!

He chomped down the rest of his biscuit; then fed Sid and Nancy. After making sure they weren't going to make a mess, he grabbed two large bandages from the medical drawer; then quickly made his way up the stairs to his room. He put the bandages over the red skin on his knees then went in search of clothes. Within a few minutes he managed to find a pair of loose fitting dark washed out jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, a black vest, his navy jacket, and even socks!

"Come on Connor!" Abby called from downstairs.

Hurriedly, Connor shoved his feet down into his shoes and tied them. Before he exited the room, he looked over at the mattress which hid his ring. He'd taken it to work with him several times, just in case the moment came. After a small mental argument, he crossed the short distance to the bed and dug the box back out. He carefully placed it in his jean pocket, and then made sure his jacket could conceal it.

"Now Connor!" Abby ordered, even though Connor could see that she hadn't even got her shoes on yet.

"Coming!" He lifted his mobile from the nightstand by his bed and rushed downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I understand you two are new to the whole 'love' thing, but while you maybe irreplaceable to each other; you are very replaceable here." Lester scolded Abby and Connor from his desk chair.

Both Abby and Connor squirmed under the intensity of Lester's gaze.

"Try to not be late again, I don't want to be bothered with filling out the paper work it would require to fire and replace you." Lester's tone was very un-amused.

"Yes, Sir!" Abby answered instantly.

"Right." Connor added, earning a very direct glare from Lester.

He froze in fear until he realized what he had done. He was always supposed to refer to Lester as the upper person, "Yes, **Sir**."

"Very well, go on." Lester waved them away.

Connor was the first to begin backing away, soon followed by Abby.

"Actually, Miss Maitland, I need to have a word with you."

Abby looked over at Connor, who had the expression that he wasn't going to leave her, but she nodded for him to go on.

So, he did leave, unhappily.

When got down to his work station he was mentally thanking the designers of the building. Glass walls! How brilliant!

As he busied his hands by working on the stun-gun in front of him, he watched the animated conversation.

It started by Lester reclining back in his chair and bringing his hands to his face. Whatever he said made Abby burst out in laughter. She responded, still laughing. He smiled in return to what she said and stood from his chair; then rounded his desk to stand in front of it. His mouth was moving the entire time, some of it made Abby smile, but the latter part made her smile falter some. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and cast her eyes to the floor.

Lester continued to talk, and then stopped as if he was waiting for Abby to answer.

Abby's mouth was moving now; Connor squinted hard to see if he could catch any words she was saying by reading her lips.

He hadn't expected her to turn and look at him. Embarrassed he quickly turned his head to the gun on the desk in front of him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"First off, I want to offer my condolences that you have to live with Connor. I now know personally it's not an easy task. If there was nay way I could pay you for it, I would, but I don't have that kind of authority." Lester started the conversation, reclining back in his chair and bringing his hand to his face.

Abby burst out in laughter, "He's not all that bad once you train him."

"Train him?" Lester smiled and stood from his chair to come around the front of his desk, "Sounds like a pet of some sort. Then again this is Connor. Well, on to the matter at hand. I understand I'm the only one you've disclosed your condition too. But I must ask, are you ill?"

Abby's smile fell, "Ill? No!"

"That's not what I'm being told. I can't exactly tell everyone why you were acting so morbid and zombie like." Lester tact must've been lost years ago, if he had any at all. "But this is more recent. I've heard tales of vomiting, distant looks, absentminded mistakes that could cost lives."

Yeah, she suffering through another bout of depression and wasn't even letting Lester know. She hadn't even told Connor!

"No, I had a stomach bug." She explained casting her eyes down onto the floor. "It's all cleared up now."

She felt guilty not letting everyone know, but it was better that way.

Her eyes drifted to the side to look downstairs at where Connor would be working, only to find Connor watching the conversation very intently. Of course he would be-that was Connor.

"Right, well next time, let's stay home until we're better." She brought her eyes back up to match her boss'.

"Right will do."

"Also, if living with Connor is proving to be unbearable, we can always have him placed somewhere else."

"Like with you?"

"Oh goodness no! Never again. We could put him in a zoo or something." Lester offered.

"No, Connor is great. I don't want him to go anywhere."

"Right, then, that your choice. You can go on now. I'm sure he is chomping at the bits to know what's been said. I swear, this is more of a dating agency then government facilities."

Abby left the office with a smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What'd he want?" Connor asked when he caught sight of Abby by his desk.

"Just wanted to make sure I was okay." Abby said picking a tool up off the desk and examining it. "What're you making?"

"Made. It's a stun gun and it's finally finished!" He lifted the weapon with pride.

"Finished?"

"Yeah, I think it's read for testing." Connor said excitedly, hoping he was going to be the one to do it.

"You know, Becker would like that." Abby eyed the gun.

Connor's eyes shifted from his weapon to Abby, his smile was slowly falling, "Well it's a good thing he doesn't know about it. He is at lunch. Don't want him to miss lunch."

"I think he would like to miss lunch for a new toy." Abby plucked the gun from Connor's hand and went in search of Becker.

"Abby!" Connor chased after her, "You still don't trust me with a gun?"

"Um. Let me check, no." She turned to go down a white hall, with only a few guards in black suits in it.

"Unbelievable! I invented it! Doesn't that give me any rights?" Connor argued.

"Nope."

Connor grunted unhappily behind Abby as they turned into the break room, where Becker was sitting with a sandwich in front of him.

"Look Becker! A new gun!" Abby displayed the gun.

"So I see." Becker had abandoned all interest in his sandwich to focus on the gun.

"Never been tested before." Abby prompted. "Right Connor?"

"Yeah," He mumbled, and then tried to distract Becker. "Really good looking sandwich you got there. You might wanna finish that."

"Is it ready to be tested?" Becker had stood from his chair and was slowly moving across the room.

"Oh yeah." Abby had to hide her laughter.

"Seeing as I'm the official weapons man around here, I do believe I should test it." Becker was trying to be professional about it, but Connor could see the wild eyed Christmas morning look in his eyes.

"That sandwich, hmm, be a shame to leave it." Connor tried again.

No luck.

"Abby give him the gun." Connor sighed.

Abby extended the gun out to Becker who snatched like a greedy child. He eyed it carefully several times, "Brilliant," then squeezed past Abby and Connor towards the testing room.

When Connor started to follow Becker, Abby snatched his hand, keeping him in place. "Where are you going?"

"With Becker to watch- "Nope. Becker can handle it. You're coming with me. I want to show you something." Abby said with a smile.

"Well, can I at least have his sandwich?"

"No."

"He took me gun! I think I deserve his sandwich! He doesn't want it."

"Connor, you're not taking Becker food. Now come on." Abby pulled him from the room and back down the hall they had come.

After a few steps, she didn't have to pull him anymore because he was walking side-by-side with her.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"Remember my lap? The one that you and the mold man destroyed?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah." There was guilt in his tone.

"Well. I got a new one. It's even bigger so I can have more plants!" Abby pushed open a set of doors to expose the colorful world behind them.

Connor stared around the room in awe. There were so many different kinds of plants and flowers scattered about the room. It was like he'd walked into painting or something.

"When did you find time to do this?" He continued to stare as he let the doors fall shut behind him and Abby.

"On the nights I couldn't sleep. I'd come here and work cause it helped me relax." She picked up a spray bottle and began to water some plants.

"It's beautiful Abby. Just brilliant!"

"Really?" She set the bottle back down and walked back over to Connor.

"Yes, you're a genius!" He remembered to give her the correct compliment.

Abby's face lit up and Connor smiled down at her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her gingerly.

The kiss sent all sorts of rushes through Abby's body. God, it felt so nice to be loved in the sweet gentle way Connor loved her. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Abby." He whispered.

His heart was rushing fast. Could this be the moment? The one he'd waited so very patiently for?

Abby let his words sink into her frazzled mind. Just hearing him say that calmed her many raging emotions.

"I love you too." She hugged him, burying her face in his shirt.

* * *

_**OKAY! Sorry it took so long! For those of you who don't follow me on Twitter and didn't see my horrible news: I lost EVERYTHING on my laptop! That's right! EVERYTHING! No videos, stories, pictures, or anything made it! But I have laptop, so that's still a plus!**_

_**I'm trying to work this out! Thanks for hanging around!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Who knows what's coming NEXT? **_

_**RAWR **_


	10. The Accidental Shot

"Abby. Abby I wanted to—Abby," Connor swallowed hard.

"Yeah, Connor?" Abby tried to hide her excitement by keeping her poker face on.

"Abby, I would love-" Connor was almost choking on the words he wanted to say, he was trying to get them out so fast.

Fate would intervene now though. His moment got interrupted by the security alarm blaring loud and sharply.

Both jumped apart, seeing as a bucket of cold water had just been thrown on their moment, spoiling it.

Seconds later, Lester's voice came over the intercom, "**Please do not be alarmed. Danny Quinn was testing the alarm system. As we all can tell it's still working. Please resume what you were doing**."

Both Abby and Connor exchanged an awkward glance.

"Connor?"

"Yeah!" He instantly removed his eyes from the floor and looked at Abby.

"You were saying?"

"Saying?" What did it matter, the moment was gone thanks to Danny. "Oh yeah, I would really love to go and see Becker testing the gun. I want to give it a go myself."

Well that was a disappointment to Abby. What was the entire romantic build up for if he just wanted to go watch Becker?

"Right." Abby sighed, "Go on. I'm just going to go talk to Sarah about something."

"Brilliant!" Connor smiled then scurried out of the room.

Well, she had to give him props. He really had her going for a second there, thinking he was going to propose to her.

_Might as well finish watering the plants_, Abby thought bitterly snatching her spray bottle back up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Ba __DA__! Don __mod__!"_Connor listened carefully to the sounds coming from the other side of the test room door.

Curiosity made him push the door open slowly, so he wouldn't disturb whatever Becker was doing. What he saw inside made him want to burst out in laughter. Becker had the stun-gun clutched close to his chest, jumping from hiding position to hiding position. All the while humming some made-up tune. He looked as if he was trying to be a James Bond stunt double or something.

For about a minute, he didn't even notice Connor standing in the doorway. When he did though, he stopped humming and instantly was standing up right like a good solider.

"I didn't hear you come in." Becker adjusted the gun in his hands.

"Well that was a bit obvious." Connor chuckled.

"Right. Just having a bit of a play. Nothing wrong with it." Becker slung the gun onto his shoulder.

"Course not." Connor was still laughing.

"Hey, guys, whats going on?" Danny suddenly entered the conversation.

"Nothing, just shooting the breeze." Connor answered, still repressing his laughter.

"So, its true about the new weapon?" Danny was eying the gun on Becker's shoulder.

Becker slowly turned the weapon from Danny, as if he was making sure to keep it out of his reach.

"Yeah. I just came to see if Becker would let me have a go with it." Connor turned his attention back to Becker, who had taken the gun from his shoulder and was holding it in front of him.

"I don't think its a good idea." Now Becker had to keep it away from Connor too!

"Yeah, Connor, you don't have experience with guns that Becker and I do. In fact, I want to give it a go." Danny's hand reached out and gripped the gun, but Becker didn't release it.

"No. No no." Becker tried to pull the gun from Danny but the other man did not let go.

"Well, I invented it. I think I deserve a turn!" Connor added his hand into the mix.

Each man was tugging the weapon towards themselves, acting like greedy children with only one toy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lester had been watching the whole scene, even Becker's antics(choosing to ignore it because he was such a good solider) from the security camera. He wasn't amused in the least. Tree fully grown men were bickering over something as trivial as a gun. And these were the top class secret government workers?

"You called me?" Abby entered Lester's office for the second time today.

"Yes." Her boss seemed perturbed. "Can you tell me why I'm watching three grown men in a game of tug-and-war over a gun?"

"Boys will be boys?" Abby offered with a small smile, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Well, will you go to the testing room and break them up? Take away the toy or something." Lester sighed heavily.

"Okay," Abby spun on her heels and made her way to the testing room.

Before she even opened the door she heard them arguing.

So, like a mother about to scold her children, Abby pushed the door open with a cross look. Unfortunately none of the boys noticed, still too caught up in their argument.

"Guys!" She yelled.

Then next thing that happened took her by surprise. There was a soft boom sound and a blast of white sparks was barreling towards her.

"Abby!" Connor yelled, his back wasn't to her anymore, instead he was facing her full on. He had shoved the gun towards Becker and was even starting to rush towards her.

She couldn't force her body to move out of the way fast enough, therein the ball of sparks hit her in the right collarbone. She was sure it was supposed to burn, sting, or something. There was just a quick sensation of pain; then she lost feeling in her right arm, soon followed by the rest of the right side of her body.

o0o0o0o0

Connor knew he was in trouble when he heard Abby calling out to them, but he continued to fuss over his invention. But if he was in trouble, then Becker and Danny were too! Suddenly something very bad happened. One of their fingers had hit the trigger and a crackling ball of white sparks fired from the barrel and towards Abby. Instantly, Connor shoved the weapon towards Becker, who shoved it into Danny's hands, who in-turn dropped it to the floor.

"Abby!" Connor spun around and began rushing towards Abby.

Why wasn't she moving? Connor tried to quicken his pace, but it was no use. The blast hit Abby, instantly taking its effects. Connor reached her just as her legs caved from under her, catching her in his arms.

"Abby!" Becker and Danny cried in unison as they both reached her.

"What've you done?" Connor exclaimed, his voice both full of anger and fear.

"Me? It was you and Becker!" Danny crouched down on his knees next to Abby, checking her pulse. "She's still alive."

"Well of course she is! Its a stun-gun!" Connor bellowed back. "Its just meant for dinosaurs! And you two shot Abby with it!"

Connor watched as Abby's eyes began to close. Her pupils were completely dilated while she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Abby, stay awake!" Connor ordered.

The doors burst open and Lester came walking in, a full team of medical staff behind him.

"What have you three done?" His eyes narrowed at the group of men as he approached.

"They shot her!" Connor stated, forcing Abby to sit up, using his knee to support her.

"From what I saw, you all shot her. Connor what is going to happen?" Lester crossed his arms over his suited chest as the medical team shoved all the men back and took over their spots to assist Abby, whose body had now begun twitching violently.

"I don't know. Its meant dinosaurs not humans." Connor was more reluctant to give up his spot beside Abby, but ended up doing so anyway. "Look at her!"

All eyes shifted to where Abby was laying on the floor, still twitching uncontrollably. Two nurses from the team were holding her wrists to the cold tile floor, while the lead doctor injected something into her arm.

"As soon as Miss Maitland is stable, I want you three in my office." Lester's tone was dripping with venom.

Each of the men exchanged sneers with each other.

The doctor had produced scissors from his medical bag and cut Abby's shirt, to get a better view of the impact area. There was a large red and purple blotch forming above her right breast.

_Abby will be mad. That was one of her favorite shirts_, Connor thought as he watched the doctor slice the shirt.

He felt so guilty seeing the whelp on her chest. It looked as if she had gotten stung by one of those wasps from the future.

"Will she be alright?" Connor asked as a stretcher was being wheeled in.

"She should be fine. Just in a bit of shock and will be unconscious for a while." The doctor explained, as the stretcher reached their side and he began to shift Abby onto it.

"Right, you three, with me." Lester turned and started back to his office, Becker, Danny, and Connor following him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you have ANY idea what you could have done by acting like children?" Lester scolded the men in front of his desk.

Becker stood with his hands behind his back, like a good solider. Danny was standing next to him, across crossed over his chest. Connor was standing at the end, hands hanging loosely at his sides. Each of the men held a substantial amount of guilt in their mind.

"If you insist on acting like children, I'll treat you like them!" Lester continued, "I'm taking away all of your weapons," A look a disbelief crossed Becker and Danny's face, "you won't get them back until I say so. Until that point, you will on use mace to defend yourselves."

"Mace?" Danny interjected, "In case you've forgotten, we deal with dinosaurs and highly evolved predators!"

"And Danny Quinn, in case you have forgotten, I'm the boss here!" Lester inclined forward on his desk.

"Sir, mace wont protect us from anything." Becker offered.

"It'll protect you from yourselves, that should be enough!" Lester cut off Becker's explanation.

"I know we're supposed to be real upset about this, but I never got a gun anyway," Connor finally entered the conversation. "so can I just go check on Abby?"

Lester's glare flickered over to Connor, "Mr. Temple, this is so much more than taking weapons away. This is a meeting about you three acting like little kids! My children act better than you grown men! What if it hadn't been a stun-gun? What if you all had shot Abby with a real gun? Hm? Not so trivial now is it?"

Connor averted his attention to his shoes. He felt bad enough already, he didn't need Lester's help to make him feel worse.

"I don't want to see the rest of you for the remainder of the week." Lester finally released a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"The week?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes. The week. Don't worry, your positions will be covered. The only reason I want you to show up is if there is an anomaly. For that reason and that reason only."

Danny was the first to walk away, muttering something about Lester being a grouchy old man. Becker followed suit, keeping his mouth pressed into a fine line.

"Connor, when you and Abby get home, you had better seriously beg for her forgiveness."

"Yeah, maybe I'll be needing to move back in with you." Connor tried to laugh.

"Not going to happen. You'd pray she forgives you. Otherwise you're on the street." Lester shooed him out of the office.

Connor made a beeline for the infirmary. He entered in the painfully dull room to see Abby sitting up on the only bed in the room. She had a gauze bandage wrapped around her shoulder and chest, at least that's what he assumed seeing as she was still wearing he cut up T-shirt.

"Hey!" He approached the bed hesitantly.

"Hi." Abby smiled at him then motioned for him to sit on the bed next to her.

"How are you?" He took the seat offered to him and took her hand in his.

"Sore. My head hurts, but they gave me some medicine for that." She used her free hand to point to the orange bottle sitting next to her on the bed.

"Awesome." Connor stroked her hand with his thumb.

Abby knew he felt horrible. She hated him looking so guilty and disheartened. He'd wore that look for such a long time.

"If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was say so." Abby laughed, which hurt slightly.

"No, Abby! I don't want to play rough!" Connor immediately corrected her.

Abby laughed some more, "Connor it's okay. Just take me home okay? I hate sitting here and everyone constantly coming in a checking on me."

"I can do that!" Connor beamed, feeling relieved Abby wasn't too upset with him.

o0o0o0o0o0

"Lester really called you kids?" Abby asked as Connor helped her into the flat.

"Yeah, he took away Becker's guns too. We can only use mace."

"Mace? No way! Becker will lose his mind!" Abby stated as Connor eased her down onto the couch.

"I know! We're not allowed back until next week." Connor laughed, sitting down next to her.

"Wow. He was seriously mad at you all!" Abby adjusted the bandage on her shoulder. "Connor, can you help me get this off?"

"Abby, you're supposed to keep it on!"

"Its irritating! Please, I need to shower anyway. It looks worse than it is. Really, the place doesn't hurt at all." She was clawing at the gauze.

"Okay. Okay. Let me help you." Connor swatted her hand from the bandage and he slowly began to undo it.

It was tough at first, but after a few tugs, the bandage began to puddle in Abby's lap.

"There happy?" He asked, lifting the bandages and setting them aside.

"Very much so." Abby rotated her shoulder, feeling a small ache in it, but ignored it.

Connor's eyes caught sight of the purple whelp the bandage had been hiding, and all his guilt came back.

"Connor." Abby knew what he was thinking.

She lifted his hand and placed it on the bruise gently, he tried to jerk back, but she refused to let his hand go.

"I did that to you Abby." His eyes began to sting with tears, his fingers planing a small amount of pressure to the bruise.

"No, Connor, it was an accident. See I'm fine?" Abby used her other hand to cup Connor's cheek.

"No, look at what-" Abby silenced him with a kiss.

He was reluctant to kiss her back at first, but Abby's lips were so inviting it he couldn't resist for long.

"Honestly," She breathed between kisses, "its okay."

Connor kissed her again. It'd been a well since they'd been this physical. He needed to reel himself into before he lost control.

"Abby," He started to pull away, "you're hurt."

"I'm fine!" Abby protested, pulling him back and kissing him once more.

Connor left her lips and began trailing kisses down her neck.

Abby hugged him close, each kiss he placed on her skin left a white hot sensation. He kissed her shoulder several times, before he froze. Abby feared he was drawing away again. Then she felt his lips press against the edge of her bruise.

"Connor!" Her voice got caught in her throat.

He stopped kissing her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Abby," Connor nuzzle against her, "I love you so much. I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"Shh." She stroked his hair, "I love you too."

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to keep this 'T' rated, so I fade out and fade in. I'm sure you all can figure out what happens in the middle. LOL!**_

_**Thanks for reading! You all are the best! Make sure you check out imjustanerd's stories! :) She is brilliant! **_

_**RAWR**_


	11. Past, Present and Future

The next morning Abby's body felt a bit stiff. She yawned and raised her head from it's place on Connor's naked chest, easing his arm off her in the process; then gazed around the room. She didn't know at what point they'd moved into her bedroom, but she was glad they had done so. She leaned forward on the bed to look out her open door to see Sid and Nancy were asleep in their bed at the bottom of the stairs and Rex's tail hanging off one of the rafters. Nice to know everything was in place.

A smile grew over her face. She had woken up in Connor's arms with the sun shining in on them, meaning she had slept through the night! Oh what a wondrous feeling that was indeed!

Feeling content, she raised her arms in the air for a good stretch, only to instantly regret it. A painful shot went through her chest and right arm. She'd completely forgotten about her injury. She pulled down the shirt Connor had been wearing yesterday, to examine the wound. It looked much better than it had last night! Could be due to all the love and care Connor gave it, but who knows?

Just to test it, Abby pushed her thumb against the yellowish-brown blotch, consequently jerking it back a second later. Yeah, it still hurt, but not as bad as it had been.

With a happy sigh she eased back down on the bed to lay next to Connor and watch him sleep. Memories from last night did come flashing into her mind. The gentle way Connor had kissed and touched her. The way he was in no rush (even though she was) to be with her.

Her mouth dried as she thought of all the kisses he'd scattered on her last night and the sensation each of them had left. How was he so good at loving her? It was like he had studied her and learned just the right way to do everything!

Even him sleeping so peacefully next to her, with a small trail of drool coming from his mouth and his body taking up most of the bed, was just right. He'd left just enough room for her to curl up next to him and snuggle close.

"Connor." Abby whispered.

No reaction.

"Hey, Connor." She kissed his lips softly.

That earned a reaction.

His sleeping form mumbled something and tried to follow Abby's lips when they pulled away. Abby giggled when his head fell back down to the pillow, giving up the search. She leaned in once more, only his time he caught her off guard.

Connor moved so fast she barely knew what was happening. One second he was sleeping, that next his arms were wrapped tightly around her pulling her close to him. She felt him smiling against her skin as he buried his face against in the crook of her neck.

"Morning, love." He nuzzled, kissing her skin.

"Morning." She wrapped her arms around him as well, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hm," He inhaled Abby's scent, "Can we wake-up every morning like this?"

"If you like," Abby flinched away and giggled to his stubble tickling her.

Connor pulled her back with a deep chuckle.

Abby ruffled his hair playfully then laid her cheek against his hair.

"I would," Connor opened his eyes for the first time this morning, for a second he was blind due to the sunlight peering in on them.

Finally his eyes adjusted and look over Abby's shoulder around the room.

"Ugh, too bright." He hid his eyes with Abby's shoulder.

Unknowingly, placing himself right in front of her wound. His eyes flickered over the injury for a few second, it did look much better than it had last night. The swelling had gone down and the discoloration was mostly gone. That gave him some relief, but not much.

Abby was saying something but he couldn't hear her due to the loud thoughts pumping through his mind. How was he supposed to make this up to her? He'd shot her...again! As if life for her hadn't been hard enough lately, him acting foolishly had hurt her!

"Abby?" He didn't know if she was finished talking or not, but he needed to tell her.

"Yes?" Her fingers continued to play with his hair, something he enjoyed very much.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I found out that the gun had been turned down to a low power level, so it wasn't as bad as it could be. I'm just worried there may be side effects."

"Like what I'm feeling right now?" She sat up and looked down at Connor with a devilish smile.

An alarm went off in Connor's brain, "What're you feeling?"

"Pf-ft," Abby bent down and kissed him several times, "A," She kissed his cheek, just at the left corner of his mouth, "undeniable-"

Connor's lips tried to catch hers, but she pulled away too soon.

She kissed the right corner of his mouth, "insane," She kissed his chin, "can not contain it-"

Connor made another attempt that barely missed Abby's cheek.

"Love for you." Abby spoke the words against his lips.

Connor tried to level his mind, "Feeling all that are you?"

"Oh yes," She smiled into the next kiss. "very strongly."

"Not a bad side effect." Connor wagged his eyebrows in approval.

"Not bad at all." Abby pulled him up by his shoulders, and folded her legs underneath her.

Connor tangled his fingers in Abby's hair, refusing to let her pull away from their kiss. He'd gotten so used to awesome feeling Abby's kiss brought him, he never wanted to lose it. His lips greedily held hers, which is something under normal circumstances is something he wouldn't do.

He never wanted to kiss Caroline like this, just the mere fact of having a girlfriend was enough then. Then after the whole ordeal of Leek and the deception, his self worth had fallen. He was really starting to feel like he was doomed to be single forever.

Then came Abby. His best friend. The only girl who he had really _**loved.**_ He'd been smitten with her since the second laid eyes on her, but never had the nerve to tell her. True he had blurted out that he loved her when he thought she was going to die, but never acted on it. Then, we they returned from the future and she kissed him for _protecting_ her, everything was frazzled for a while after, but it fell into place.

They had found out their future and were working their hardest to change it. Well some parts. The major one being him losing Abby in an anomaly. Even if Melody was there and even if he **had** to carry on; he couldn't do it. He couldn't live without Abby. He was going to do everything in HIS power to make sure he never had to.

Which lead them here. Connor's fingers entangled in Abby's hair (at this moment he was glad she hadn't cut it, he liked playing with it) and her mouth pressed firmly against his. Abby had become a magnet for him over the past few months though. He had become a full blown addict to her kisses, hugs, playful banter, laughter, smile, touch, and just about everything else she did too.

He could finally understand what that song in the Cinderella movie, his girl cousins always forced him to watch as a child, meant! _So this is love._ He recalled the song in his mind.

"Abby," His spoke into the kiss.

Abby pulled away and looked at Connor, who was staring all glassy eyed at her.

Connor stared deeply in the questioning look of Abby's eyes.

_Not now. This isn't the moment. Both of you sitting half naked in her bed isn't anywhere near the right time. _Connor scolded himself mentally.

"How about a spot of breakfast? Tea and toast? I'll take care of it." He flung the covers of his legs, exposing his only-wearing-green-and-yellow-boxers-self; then quickly removed himself from the bed.

"What?" Abby's blonde brows squeezed together in confusion.

"I'm starving." He laughed.

"Seriously? Food?" Abby threw her hands up in surrender and crawled off the other side of the bed.

"What?" Connor's smile dropped.

"Food. Its always food and gadgets." She replied in a sharp tone as snatched some clothes from her closet to take to the bathroom with her.

"Abby, I don't understand," Connor followed her out the door.

"I know you don't Connor. You're a guy. I don't expect you to." She kept her fast pace across the room.

"A guy? Whats that got to do with anything?" Connor continued to follow her until she stopped at the bathroom door.

She inhaled deeply then turned sharply to look at him, "Nothing Connor. I'm going to freshen up a bit."

"No. Abby you're mad." Connor blocked her from shutting the door, by holding the knob back.

"I'm not mad!" Abby argued.

"Really now?" Connor countered.

By this time, Sid and Nancy had woken up and were scurrying over to where Abby and Connor were standing. Their claws scratching against the floor as they tried to stop.

Abby tried to stay focused on why she was mad. Connor just keeps tricking her into thinking he will ask her to marry him.

He was so cute though. Standing there in his boxers looking utterly confused as he tried to make sure she didn't shut him out and keeping Sid and Nancy from clawing him up.

She took in a breath, then smiled. He was Connor. He didn't mean to string her along. He was just trying to be his own kind of romantic she assumed.

"Its nothing Connor." She finally stopped fussing with him over the door.

Connor turned away from the dinosaurs at his feet and gave his attention over to Abby once more.

Connor noticed the change in Abby's mood change and was weary of it for a second.

"I'm starving too. My chest hurts a little and I overreacted." She admitted. "Can you make us some food while I shower?"

"Yeah, of course." Connor was still slightly scared of her sudden change, but was taking it in stride.

Everything seemed to ease up when Abby pushed up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek before completely ducking into the bathroom and starting the shower.

Determination took over Connor's mind. Today was the day! He was just going to need a little help setting things up.

"Danny," He spoke into his mobile when Danny answered his call, "I need your help."

Connor tried to make sure his voice was low enough that Abby couldn't hear him.

"Cause you owe me. You and Becker. Sarah will want in too!" Connor informed Danny.

Then he began to list off the things he needed done.

"Thanks a lot! Just make sure to clear out before we get there!" Connor was now beaming.

Connor snapped his mobile shut and tossed it onto the counter and began to start everyone's breakfast.

He fed Sid and Nancy the left over pizza from a few nights ago and minced Rex up a nice little salad. Next was his and Abby's breakfast. He found waffles in the freezer and made three for each other them; then he made a quick pot of tea. Everything was going to be perfect.

"You're quite chipper." Abby's voice startled him.

"Hey! Yeah, I am." He moved their waffle covered plates over to the table.

"And why would that be?" Abby toweled off her hair.

Connor smiled over at Abby. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, short cut pink shirt and was barefooted.

"Because, love, I'm in love. I'm in love with the most beautiful girl there is. Isn't that enough reason to be happy?" Connor eased down into his chair, Abby mirroring his movements eased into her own chair blushing.

"I suppose." Abby took a bite from her waffles.

Connor tried his best to sit still, but the excitement he was feeling was just too much. Finally!

Now if he could just get the day over with without something catastrophic happening, things would be perfect.

Breakfast, well it was more brunch really, passed without a problem, as did the next few hours. They had spent the day tidying up the flat and doing some much needed straightening up. Abby forced Connor to tidy his room up while she tidied up the bathroom.

He finished, well to his standards anyway, in a little over an hour. He knew from the loud music Abby had playing downstairs, she could care less what he did for the next few hours.

Perfect. He could get everything arranged that way in a few hours when the sun went down all he had to do was tell Abby he wanted to go for a walk with her.

Finding new energy; he got dressed, shoved his feet into his boots, snatched his wallet off the dresser, and started down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Abby caught him before he made it down the stairs.

"Um, going to run over to a mate's house to get something." He fibbed.

"Your room done?" Abby sounded like his mother.

"Yes, _Mum_, my room's done. I'll be back later, love. Bye." Connor called rushing out the door.

He waited until he was a good distance from the flat to call Danny back.

"Get everyone?" He asked crossing a street.

He quickened his pace, the meeting place wasn't that far away.

"Brilliant. We've got a few hours to get this up so I'll grab the candles. Ask Sarah about doing other stuff." He listened to Danny talk for a minutes, ducking into a convenience store while doing so, "Right. See you there in a few minutes. Thanks Mate."

Connor rushed down each aisle trying to find the candles. Finally, seven aisles later, he found a huge selection of candles in an array of colors.

Excitement pulsed through him just by looking at them. To think, in a few hours he would be engaged to Abby! Happily he grabbed an armful of the cream and blue candles in front of him. He did a quick count of the number in his arms, 30? That wouldn't do.

"Excuse me, Mate, would you like this?" A voice next to him asked.

It was an older balding man in a dark blue suit, extending a white store basket to him.

"I picked it up forgetting I only came in here for a carton of milk." He smiled at Connor.

Connor's eyes flickered between the man, basket, all the candles in his arms, and the many more he needed to get.

"Well," He twisted his mouth, "If you're sure your don't need it."

"Oh I don't." The man smiled, and gestured the basket towards Connor once more.

"Thanks, Mate." Connor's voice had a sigh in it, "It means a lot."

"Don't mention it." The man helped Connor put his candles in the basket; then made his way on down the aisle.

Connor removed the rest of the candles that matched his from the shelf and into his basket, ending up with a grand total of 90 candles.

The woman at the checkout counter gave him a strange look down, but he ignored it. He was in a rush to get out of here.

As soon as he had paid, he snatched his bags up and hurried out.

He made it the park in record time to find Danny, Becker, and Sarah already there. He exposed the plan he'd been thinking of the entire sprint there to them. Danny and Becker could care less; but Sarah said it was very romantic and sweet.

He figured that if he left the flat with Abby at late sunset, they could make it to the park by dark. Where Danny and the others would have the candles lit for them.

He mapped out the area of the candle walk, then showed them where to make the bubble of candles for him to propose in.

"What time do you want us to light them?" Becker asked.

Connor looked at him for the first real time today. He wasn't in his army man get-up today. Instead he was wearing a black muscle T-shirt and a pair of washed out jeans with normal tennis shoes. He also noticed Sarah appreciated this change of outfit and was admiring it very much.

"I'll send give you a call right before we leave and wait five minutes after that, okay?" Connor asked, slapping his hands together.

"Yeah, but Connor...why so many candles?" Danny nodded towards the three bags of candles on the ground.

Connor glanced over at them, "Well, I figured cause they were so small, I mean me thumb is taller than the candles."

"Right." Danny pursed his lips.

"Look I really appreciate you guys doin' this. I'll make it up to one day, I promise." Connor smiled as they began to set up the path of candles.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Connor was too happy. Ever since he got back from his Mate's house, he had been buzzing around smiling. While Abby never did tire of seeing his dimples, she wanted to know what had made him so happy.

All through dinner he had been so happy about something he could barely say a word. Then after feeding Sid and Nancy and playing with them for a bit, he suggested they take a walk.

Abby was hesitant at first because of his excessive giddiness, not to mention she'd had a long day of cleaning. Rex wasn't too happy with her either, he'd finally got the right amount of mess in his hiding places; so when she went through and cleaned all of it out-well he'd been pouting ever since.

After cleaning, she'd taken another bath, this time emerging in a light green sundress Sarah had bought for her, just in case she ever wanted to be girly. And for some reason, tonight she wanted to be. So a sundress and a pair of white ballet flats it was.

"Connor, wasn't that thunder you heard earlier?" Abby asked as she slid a jacket on.

"I didn't hear anything of the sort." He'd been to distracted at the perfect moment that was coming up.

Connor jammed a message into his phone and pressed send, before stashing it in his pocket.

"Right." She commented as they exited the flat.

She check the area, making sure it was clear of any tricks Connor may have laid out. It was.

The only thing to see was the finally rays of the sun as it set for the day, "So Connor, why do you suddenly want to take a walk?"

Connor eyed Abby suspiciously, "I just want to. We can sit in the flat if you want."

_Actually, no we can't_, He corrected himself in his mind.

"No no no!" Abby gushed. "I was just wondering."

Relief washed through Connor and they continued on.

Abby noticed with each step they took, Connor was leading. She didn't know if he was intending to or just doing it naturally.

She could have sworn she head thunder rumbling, but Connor was happy about this walk for some reason so she wasn't going to mention it anymore.

Once they entered into a set of park gates, Connor's hand snatched hers up and held it tightly.

"Do you have a thing about parks to? Stay late to see if the trees came alive?" Abby smiled at him, her own hand squeezing his.

"What?" Connor looked at her confusingly. He'd been so distracted thinking about timing and everything he hadn't noticed her talking.

"Stay late at a park to see if the trees come alive?" She repeated.

"No." He laughed. "Never did that."

Connor started to get antsy again, they were literally steps away from the candlelit path and it was just dark enough for the glow to have its effects.

Abby felt a peck of water on his cheek and looked up for the source, but the dark clouds of night cloaked everything in the sky from her vision.

She kept studying the sky until she felt Connor pull her in a new direction. She brought her line of vision back down to see a path lined in small candles, that were glowing softly in the dark lit.

She gasped at the beauty of it.

"Connor! We cant be here! This is for someone!" Abby stared in awe at the beautiful and romantic set up of the path.

Connor couldn't help but grin at Abby's statement. Just at perfect timing too, they'd reached the bubble made of candles.

"We can be here, Abby." He led her to the middle of the bubble.

"No, Connor, we can't. Whoever this is for will get mad." Abby pressed, but turned to look at Connor when he started chuckling.

It was quiet for a moment. Abby was positive she heard small pecks of rain against the trees around them.

"Abby, are you mad?" Connor was grinning from ear to ear.

"No," She squeezed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Brilliant," Connor slid his free hand into his pocket.

"Why is that?" Abby quizzed.

"Cause, Abby, this is all for you." Connor stopped to let that sink in.

Abby gasped once more. She looked around her at the candle light set-up once more, this time taking in every carefully placed detail.

"Connor, its beautiful." She could barely form her words.

"I'm glad you like it." Connor was now standing in front of her, attempting to put a serious face on. "Abby, I need to ask you something."

Abby knew she was going to wake-up from this dream and be utterly disappointed it wasn't real.

"What?" She bit her lip, trying wake herself up.

The rushing sound of rain was more persistent than before, filling the awkward silence.

"Abigail Sarah Maitland," Connor bent down to one knee in front of her, still holding her hand.

A cold wind swept through, throwing several drops of rain against the couple and blowing out a few of the surrounding candles.

"Connor." Abby's trembling free hand covered her mouth.

Was this real? Was Connor actually proposing?

"Will you marry me?" Connor's question brought on a sudden sheet of rain, soaking them both, as he showed her the small box in he had hidden in his hand.

Ignoring the rain, he snapped open the box to reveal the ring inside.

Abby was almost crying with happiness. The ring was positively the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Three 1/3 of a carrot diamonds shined up at her in the candle light that remained.

"I promise to love you no matter where we are at. In the past, in the present, or in the future. No matter where life takes us." Connor blinked the rain from his eyes, trying to keep his vision clear to see Abby.

"Connor," Abby smiled down at him, she wasn't able to form words again. "Of course I want to marry you!"

Connor's face lit up and suddenly in each other their minds, the rain and surroundings disappeared. All that existed in the world were the two of them. He slid the ring onto her finger, then sprang up. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air.

Both unaware of the three sets of eyes watching them and the camera snapping pictures of their moment.

* * *

_**FINALLY!**__** I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I have to thank Imjustanerd! This chapter would not be here without her! Thank you so much! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**As always, you know you're the best! Thank you for reading!**_

_**RAWR**_


	12. Back To The Future Once More

_**Warning: I'm horridly evil in this chapter. I cried while writing it. Just so you know.**_

* * *

Connor awoke first the next morning, feeling groggy and ill. That made sense, they'd stood in the rain for such a long time last night and came in changed into some pajamas; then went to bed.

He yawned and stretched his limbs, being careful to not disturb Abby. He did so successfully.

Gingerly, he slipped out of the bed and out into the main area of the flat. Sid and Nancy instantly attacked him, demanding breakfast. He obliged their requests, ordering them to be quite all the while. Rex joined the breakfast brigade, demanding his morning salad.

"Now I see why Abby doesn't get out of the bed in the morning. You three are too spoiled. You know you're actually supposed to go out and hunt your own food." Connor's voice had a nasal twinge to it, "Yeah. That would stink now wouldn't it?"

He fed each dinosaur their respective breakfast; then started a pot of tea for Abby and himself.

Seeing as Abby was sound asleep, he helped himself to a cup to pass the time. He sat at the table sipping his tea, meditating on last night's events. He was **really**_ engaged_ to Abby. He was going to marry her on whatever date she picked and they were going to be happy!

A smile erupted over his face at this thought. They deserved to be happy right? After all, since they met their lives had been topsy-turvy. From chasing dinosaurs, fighting for their lives, losing their friends, finding out their complete future, and doing everything their power to change it.

That's when Connor's smile fell. _Their future_. He had just moved them one huge step towards it. What was he supposed to do now? He still had no idea when Abby disappears. Still had no idea what he could do to stop it. He didn't know if everything they saw was thrown out or anything!

How could he have acted so rashly? There was only one way to find out if everything had changed or if there was still a chance.

His eyes shifted over to the room where Abby was sleeping. It shouldn't take more than a few hours and he could leave a note so she wont worry. Besides, she needs her sleep.

Determination took over his mind and he set out to do what he had to.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Connor are you sure about this?" Sarah asked with a quizzing look.

Connor had called her shortly after leaving the flat, seeing if she would help him in his scheme. He was surprised when she agreed without much of a fight. Also surprised to hear the thick nasal sound in her voice as well. He was sure they had left in time to avoid the rain.

"Sarah, I have to." Connor didn't want her to press for details, this was something he needed to do.

The anomaly was still open and he just had to check. If things had changed on the other side; then he could rest easily. If he found himself still in that manic state of mind and Melody still without a mother; well then he would panic again and find out more details about his life. And more importantly, how he could change it.

"Two hours, Connor, that's it. You need to be back here in **two hours**." Sarah stressed, rubbing her temples. She could feel a dreadful migraine coming on.

"I will, promise. Remember, you haven't seen me if Abby calls."

"Honestly, Connor, you just got engaged to her last night and you're all ready hiding stuff?"

Connor shot Sarah a very sour look, "I'm doing this for us. I have to make sure I can save Abby."

Sarah didn't look convinced. Her attention shifted back to the device in her hands and she pressed the required button to make a beam of plasma waves shoot out. Instantly, the anomaly in front of them expanded out once more.

"Okay, lock it once I get in, and open it-"

"I know. I know! In two hours." Sarah yawned, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Right." Connor stepped inside the glowing anomaly.

He had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, fearing the inevitable. He knew he was completely through the anomaly, but there was no bright light shining in his eyes, no sounds stirring around him-there was nothing.

Cautiously, he peaked his eyes open. The lab from before was still there. It was still filled with his inventions, both failures and successes. There was a dim light shining over his head, in addition to the anomaly glowing behind him.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hello?" He called, his hands trembling at what might answer him.

A sudden crash came from the closet, "Daddy!"

After several more crashes and pops, the green door to his right swung open, "Daddy!"

Melody, still looking the same as the last time he saw her, came stumbling out of the door.

"Daddy, I was just working in my office...you're past daddy!" The six year old announced.

"Melody?" Connor heard the older version of himself yell from the staircase in front of him.

"Daddy! The old you is here again!" Melody sprang over to where Connor was and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Daddy, where is Mummy?"

Melody was searching the area all around Connor for Abby. When she couldn't find her, she looked up at Connor in confusion.

Connor was about to answer his future daughter, seeing as her question confirmed the fear in heart, when his future self came rushing down the steps.

"Melody-" His future noticed him now, "Melody, what did you do?"

"Nothing Daddy! Past Daddy came here on his own." Melody whined. "Right?"

Connor looked at his future self and nodded to his unasked question.

"Why are you here?" His future self asked pulling his desk chair out and planting himself in it.

"Nothings changed?" He crouched down and sat himself on the floor. Therein allowing Melody to crawl into his lap.

"Well, Sarah and Becker's engagement moved up a bit." He offered small smile at the fact.

"Sarah and-" Connor blew a breath out at that off the wall fact, "that's a bit unexpected."

"Not really, it was their helping us propose to Abby that made Sarah realize she wanted a family and wanted one with Becker. By the way, they won't admit it, but they have been seeing each other for a while." There was definite chuckle in his future self voice.

"Nick is so mean to me!" Melody pouted from Connor's lap.

"He is just being a boy, skipper." Future Connor smiled at his daughter.

"Well, he doesn't have do it so well!" Melody argued.

"Wait, so Abby is still gone?" Connor asked.

His future self looked at him with sheer confusion, then answered, "Yeah." He stopped for a moment, "Melody, your show is on."

"Oh my goodness! I cant miss the theme song!" Melody shoved off Connor's lap and instantly bolted up the stairs.'

Once Melody was securely upstairs, his future self continued, "Abby still disappeared."

"You have to tell me how, Mate! Tell me everything I need to know so that I can save her!"

"Save her." A bitter laugh escaped future Connor's lips.

"Yeah, Mate, _save her_. Why?" Connor stood from the floor and found another desk chair at another one of his desks.

Future Connor brought his hand up to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he remained quiet for a moment. "We found Abby's body."

Something inside Connor broke when his future self finished his statement. A pregnant silence held them for a moment. Connor witnessed his future self wipe several tears from his eyes and chew on his lips. All the while he wept inwardly.

"W-here?" He finally found his voice.

"She'd went back into the Jurassic time period." His future self spoke, still fighting off tears. "A team found her body in a cave. No signs of physical damage. Not a single scrape on her body. They don't-" He paused and cleared his throat, "they don't know what happened, Mate."

Another moment of silence wavered through them.

"I have to stop this." Connor swallowed back any tears that were threatening to fall. "But in order to do that, you have to tell me everything. Tell me when she disappears, when everything that will happen in life matters. Anything I can do to stop **this**." Connor motioned around them.

"You proposed to her last night right?" Future Connor asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah."

"You moved that date up some. It was supposed to be over a romantic candle lit dinner on the roof of our flat. Abby's injury just completely healed, so she was wearing an off the shoulder light purple peasant top with a white skirt. She looked like such a girl, I made fun of her for days." His future self smiled at the memory, he guessed.

"We had a couple pregnancy scares along the way. But oh my God, it was an amazing journey. I was the happiest man on the planet. Our wedding was on November second the next year. It was the day Abby's parents met, I didn't care when I married her. I just wanted to marry her!" His future self recalled with a small smile. "We hadn't even been married a year before Melody came along. You should see Abby when she is pregnant with her! She glows brighter than an anomaly." Future Connor was smiling, "I was the happiest bloke alive that day. Melody was perfect. Hair like mine, but everything else was Abby's. She was the most beautiful baby ever. I was so scared to hold her at first, she was so tiny and fragile. Abby urged me-" A sob broke his story, "she urged me to hold our little baby girl.

"She was so precious. I'd never seen Abby so happy either. Everyone from the ARC was there. I'd never seen Lester be so mushy before. By that time, Sarah and Becker's lad Nick, yeah, named after Nick Cutter, was about a month old." Connor listened intently to his future self expose the future to him, "So, both Abby and I were clamoring for details on what to expect. Danny was being so fatherly about it all, I almost forgot he used to be a tough police officer. We were all one huge happy family."

Future Connor just couldn't seem to tell him enough.

"A few months later, Lester renovated one of the unused offices into a play for Melody and Nick to play in, so that none of the team had to miss work. He'll never admit, but he loved having the kids there. Life was bliss for two years; then Abby started acted weird. I didn't know what was wrong with her, she started wanting 'adventure' again. She had quit putting her life on the line after Melody came along; then suddenly she was doing it again. That's when the anomaly came up. It was June twenty-first, 4:38 in the afternoon. It was a minor mission really, small herbivores on the loose." The memories were more painful to recall now, "We had just managed to herd them back into the anomaly when Abby announced she wanted to go on the other side and look around. She wanted to explore, just for a few minutes. She promised me everything was going to be okay, kissed me on the cheek, told me she loved me, then jumped into the anomaly. Minutes later, I lost her." Another very long pause.

Both Connors were trying to hide the tears streaking down their faces.

"I found out, after they found her body," Future Connor wasn't hiding his tears anymore, streams of tears clearly slid down his cheeks. "That she was pregnant for real. That was why she was acting so oddly. I guess, she wanted one last adventure before buckling down with the second baby. She knew I would have trapped her in flat if I had known. Hell, I would lock her in the bedroom if I had known any of this was going to happen. It all became so real when I saw her body. I saw the bump in her abdomen. I lost both Abby and our second kid that day."

Connor buried his head in his hands, concealing all his tears. He couldn't have this future. Sure, he wanted to keep all the good times, but he couldn't live with the rest of it. He couldn't be the man who was sitting across from him. There was no chance on earth he could stare down at Abby's body. Too look down and see Abby's cold lifeless body, with her stomach extended out. He smashed his fists against his eyes, trying to rub the image out.

"They found her journal in the pack she had taken with her. I told myself not to read it. That I was better off not reading the last days of her life, but I had too. She talked about how that baby was a boy." He paused, taking a moment to try and regain some of his composure. "She talked about wanting to name him _Stephen James_ after Stephen and Lester. She was excited, but wanted to get one last adventure in before telling me, even though she wanted to very badly. In one of the last entries, she said that she couldn't hide it from me much longer. Her stomach was starting to show and she couldn't hold back from telling; she was too excited that she was having a boy." Future Connor continued wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He turned and opened one of the many desk drawers, pulling out a worn out looking white leather journal. His future self looked at the object with a solemn expression, Connor assumed he was going to hand it to him, but he didn't. "Its worse than watching Melody throw your limited edition Darth Vader action figure off the side of a boat, and seeing him float away. I almost lost my mind, reading how happy Abby was to be having our son. To read the way she described loving me even though she was stuck in a place she was sure she would never see me again."

"Mate, I've gotta stop this! I can't live this life! I'm not you. I'm not that strong! I can't read Abby's journal, seeing her spend the last few days of her life pregnant, scared, and ALONE! I can't see Abby when she is dead. We're supposed to be happy! We're supposed to live a long and happy life! Raise a family and see our grandchildren! **This is not our life**!" Connor's voice burst out.

"Then **change** it! I don't want this life! I love my daughter, I truly do, but I want my wife. I _miss_ my wife! Abby was and is my life. I've been obsessing over making a device to make anomalies and go back and save her. I just cant get it right. I don't have Abby checking on him every hours, bringing me coffee, kissing me, distracting me, then getting me right back on track. PLEASE, do everything in your power to stop this. You do not want to live without Abby. Seeing Melody bounce around like her, is no help. The way Melody fancies Rex the way Abby did. People swear she is like me, but she only dresses and invents like me. Some physical features maybe, but she is so much like Abby its almost painful to have her. I'm so glad I do though. She is my world now. My everything. The only thing of Abby I have left." Future Connor urged Connor.

"I'm going to change this. I won't lose Abby." Connor promised, raising from his chair. "I've gotta go right now. I promised Sarah two hours. Its been one hour and 59 minutes."

"Just fix this." His future self stood too and offered a handshake.

Connor took his hand, shook it firmly, then stepped back over to the anomaly. Before stepping through, he gave his future self one last nod.

"Act surprised at everything. She'll get mad if you don't." His future self gave one last warning; then Connor stepped through.

"Connor!" Sarah greeted him when he walked through.

"Hey!" He smiled and waved.

"Connor, have you been crying?" Sarah tried to get a closer look at Connor's puffy eyes.

"Yeah, just a bit." He sniffled.

"Well, is everything okay?"

Connor tried to hold back the information he had just learned. He wanted to go home and tell Abby right away. He wanted to hug her close and not release her. He never wanted her out of his sight, but that would make Abby miserable. He just wanted to be with her though. Just to lay his eyes on her would be enough right now.

"It will be. I've got to get home to Abby. She has to be awake by now." Connor side stepped her question."I'll see you later, eh?"

"Hopefully not. I'm tired and want to sleep." Sarah started to head towards her vehicle, while Connor departed towards his own vehicle.

"Thank you, Sarah!" Connor yelled.

"Your Welcome!" Sarah yelled back with a sneeze.

0O0o0o0o0o0

Once back at the flat, Connor found Abby still asleep. Which was a relief.

"Abby," He kissed her hair.

"Hm?" Abby shifted towards Connor, who was once again laying the bed.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed her on the lips this time.

Abby smiled sleepily at Connor, "Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Thank you so much." Abby snuggled up against his chest

"I'm glad. You needed some sleep." He hugged her close.

Abby didn't respond. She was caught up in admiring her ring. Connor told her that the three stones represented: past, present, and future. That he was going to love her no matter where they were.

"I love you Connor Temple." Abby confessed.

"I love you too Abby Maitland. I can't wait to be your husband." Connor tried to push thoughts of his visit to the future aside.

He was with Abby. She was cuddled up next to him, stealing his warmth.

While the future he saw was frightening, he was going to change it. At this moment in time, the future didn't captivate his mind. Right now did.

And **_right now_** was all that mattered.

* * *

_**YAY! Happy Birthday Imjustanerd! Thank you Nina Rae, Tay21, PeaceLoveAndBubbleGum, **__**duchessfaleen, shhylady, **__**and everyone else! I LOVE YOU ALL! Even though this chapter was mainly a horrid sad chapter, keep in mind he is trying to change the future! **_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed it, or suffered through it. Please do tell me what you think. It means so much to see that you all still are reading! **_

**_Can't wait to write chapter 13! _**

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**RAWR**_


	13. All According to Plan

"So do you like the sea foam green or the light mossy green?" Abby questioned Connor, putting two different colored pieces of paper in his face.

"I don't know." Connor answered with a shrug. To be honest he couldn't tell a difference, if there was any.

"Honestly, Connor, its like you don't care about anything in our wedding! I've asked you about colors, arrangements, guests, food, cake ideas, but all you can say is 'I don't know'!" Abby imitated Connor's shrugging motion.

"Abby, love, I'm a guy! You should be asking Sarah about all of this stuff! I mean, she's already done it before! You helped her plan her wedding!" Connor defended himself against Abby's cross look.

"Connor that was different! Sarah had her wedding planned her entire life, all she was missing was the groom! Besides, they had such a small wedding, there wasn't much to it now was there?" Abby countered, pulling the pieces of paper back for her own examination. "You're no help at all sometimes. I swear you don't even care about the wedding!"

He did care. This was the tenth time Abby had shoved color slats in his face, asking him to pick one, when he couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"That one." Connor pointed at one randomly.

Abby was quiet for a moment. "Really? I like the foam more than that one."

"Then that one!" Connor agreed absentmindedly.

"Connor!" Here was lecture number four of the day. Abby snapped her fingers in front of Connor's face, "Are you even looking at the colors?"

"Yes, Abby, I am. But I I don't know a things about these colors! They all look the same to me! You **really** should be asking someone else."

"I wanted your help, it is _our_ wedding!"

"I know. Believe me, I'm thrilled! If I could I would marry you today. I wish I had thought of Becker's idea! I mean, he just stole Sarah away and married her! They hadn't even been engaged two whole months! We're not though. We both wanted a wedding, a real wedding, so we have to wait.

"I'm sorry, but I don't care about the color that the bridesmaids will wear, what food will be at the reception, how many people are there, what are in all the little gift baskets at the tables. Abby, you could show up in cargo shorts and a ratty sweatshirt and I still wouldn't care! All I care about is you showing up and marrying me. I do know one thing for sure, that I will be the absolute happiest man alive on November second."

Abby just stared at him for a moment. How is it that Connor can defuse her anger so easily?

"Suppose I'll be there." Abby shrugged her shoulders with a playful smile. "If I'm not busy. No promises though."

"That's good enough for me." Connor's face lit up, as he showed off his white teeth and darling dimples.

Abby wanted so badly to reach up and pinch his cheeks, just to see his reaction.

"So, if you like sea foam, okay!" Connor motioned towards the slat in her right hand.

"Are you sure? Because I kind of like the light purple more than it." Abby smiled and pointed to the light purple color on the table next to them.

"Ah, finally! I can tell the difference between these colors!" Connor looked between the two slats, "I think the purple would be better. You could find more stuff to go with it."

"So the purple?" Abby examined the two colors once more, "yeah, you're right."

"How many invitations are we sending out?"

"Just to the main people. I don't want a huge wedding. A small close knit one, but a nice one." Abby discarded the green slats and put all her focus on the purple ones.

Connor nodded his head in agreement.

Months were flying by like hours. Or so it seemed. Just like his future self had said, there were some bumps. Abby became very hostile several more times with him. Saying he needed to care enough about the wedding to give some opinions. But he suffered through it, after all, he knew nothing about weddings so when Abby would ask him, he would just agree to what she suggested. Nonetheless, here they were, literally days away from their wedding. Abby was happy and buzzing around like a little bee.

At least Connor had been able to breath easy this entire time, knowing everything was going to be okay. He'd yet to reveal his trip to the future to Abby. Eventually he will, but he didn't want to spoil the memories they were making right now.

"Can you wait?" Abby asked, weaving her fingers through Connor's as they strolled down the ARC halls.

"I told you months ago I couldn't wait, what makes you think I've changed my mind?" Connor squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Well, things have changed. We share the same room now and-"

"Abby, nothing has changed really." Connor countered.

Abby thought for second, "Can you see it?"

"See what? The wedding?"

"No no no! Me as Mrs. Connor Temple." Abby stared off dreamily.

"I've fantasied about it a few times, yeah." Connor chuckled. "And to hear you say it, well-"

"Connor!"

"I'm just saying."

"Not here."

"I was just saying its a whole different thing hearing you say it. _Mrs. Abby Temple_. Has a nice ring to it." Connor beamed.

"Yeah, it really does." Abby leaned her head against Connor's shoulder as they walked.

"I just hope that everyone can maintain a hold on things here while we're away on our honeymoon." Connor kissed her temple.

Abby erupted into a fit of giggles, "Well, Sarah and Becker managed it so we should be about to as well."

"One can hope." Connor grinned.

* * *

_**Not much to this one, but I didn't want to include the wedding in this one either! Sorry. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope I can update soon!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**RAWR**_


	14. They're Finally Getting Married!

"Abby, Connor is going to think you've ran out on him." Sarah urged Abby from the doorway of her room.

Abby ignored her friend's advice and continued to study her reflection in the body length mirror she was standing in front of. She was admiring her dress. It'd taken hours scouring through tons of bridal shops to find it: the perfect dress. It was a solid white Vera Wang gown with a sweetheart top, small flower patters sewn into the bust of it, at the waist a bow of lilac satin was tied around. The bottom of the dress was layers upon layers of tool. So much so she knew she was going to have trouble walking in it. Still she loved this dress. Her hair (which she hadn't keeping cut short) had grown out to just beyond her shoulders and most of it was swept up into clasp with trickling curls. The rest of her hair hung down in fat curls. The tiara in her hair, which served for her veil holder, suspended the pinned back curls up for the most part. Her bangs had been side-swept to the right and tucked behind her ear. She had better thank Sarah later for recommending that she put in some platinum highlights, because they looked great.

Carefully, fingers touched the tiny silver necklace that was hanging on her neck. She ran her hands down the front of the dress, feeling each detail that had been sewn carefully into it.

Gingerly, she lifted the dress to see the light purple lace high heeled shoes she was wearing. Heels. How on earth had Sarah got her in heels?

Abby thought back on a previous conversation her and Sarah had had.

_"I don't have to be so girly, Sarah! Honestly." Abby searched through wedding dress after wedding dress._

_"Abby, think about how Connor will feel. When the doors open and there you stand in an amazing princess style wedding dress. Your wedding day is the day when the rest of the world sees the you he sees no matter what you're wearing. I know. I see things. When you wear baggy cargo shorts and a ratty T-shirt, he looks at you like you're standing there in the most magnificent dress ever imagined! Imagine how he will react when he sees you in a _real_ dress. Looking like a real princess."_

_Well when she put it like that._

A giddy feeling rushed through Abby's entire body. Well, being girly for her wedding was okay. The heels even matched her reception dress as well!

"Abby! Now." Sarah urged once more.

Abby dropped her dress material and turned to face Sarah. She looked lovely in her light purple tea length strapless dress, with her strappy matching heeled sandals.

"You look beautiful." Abby smiled over at her friend.

"You look absolutely brilliant as well! Where is your blue?" Sarah asked, a sudden panic in her eyes.

"I got it covered." Abby began to walk towards Sarah.

"Where? I don't see any blue." Sarah scanned over Abby once more.

"Sarah!" Abby said through a strained smile.

"What?"

"I've got it. Are you supposed to be able to see it? Thanks for the earrings by the way, they match perfectly."

"I don't suppose you have to see it." Sarah answered, "And you're welcome."

"Good. Cause everyone will see it later, but not right now."

Sarah raised a dark eyebrow at her friend. Abby only smiled in response.

"Now, come on, I want to get married!" She hooked her arm through Sarah's and started out of the room.

"I know someone else who wants to as well." Sarah laughed as they made their way down the chapel hall.

Abby could hear the organ already playing by the time they'd reached the chapel doors. Lester and his wife had made their way down the isle, Jenny and Danny were already about halfway down, and Becker was waiting at the doors for Abby.

"This is it." Sarah turned to Abby one last time.

"Yeah." Abby bounced up and down clapping, as much as she could without toppling over. "Did-"

Sarah cut off Abby's question by shaking her head.

Abby's happiness faltered some. She'd sent Jack an invitation to her wedding but he never got in touch with her about it. Seeing as her parents weren't going to be here either, she was hoping Jack would walk her down the aisle.

"You ready?"

Abby thought for a second, tossed her grim thoughts aside; then answered with a bright smile. "Yeah, so get on down the aisle!"

"We're going. We're going." Sarah broke away from Abby and sashayed over to where Becker was waiting.

With one last wink to Abby, they began their own march.

Abby watched from the side as Sarah and Becker disappeared into the chapel. It was her turn next, as soon as the organ stopped playing this song and began her wedding march, she was going to step into the doorway.

She clutched her hands together...wait...where was her bouquet? Crap! She'd left it in the room. She just had to hurry back and get it, no problem. Well, the hurrying would be a problem, but she managed to get to her room and back with the dress in one piece. Just in time, it was her turn. She clutched the bouquet of purple roses, white and purple tulips, cream freesia, bear grasses, and calla lilies tightly in her hands.

"Need an escort?" Someone asked from her side.

She quickly turned her head, "Jack!"

There stood her brother, tuxedo and all, on the other side of the door. He was even wearing a lilac tie that matched the one Connor and the rest of the groomsmen were wearing!

"Hey Abby." Jack smiled back.

"I thought you weren't going to come! Oh but you're here!" Abby wanted to run and throw her arms around him, but there was the invisible line of the doorway she couldn't cross.

"Yeah, I couldn't miss my own sister's wedding!" Jack chuckled.

Abby vibrated with the rush of sudden happiness of her brother being there.

"Connor is one lucky guy." Jack stated.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Abby whispered back.

"Right, anyone who has to live with you until death do you part? I don't fancy that one bit." Jack laughed, "I think its our turn."

A smile spread over Abby's face, stretching from ear to ear, "Yeah."

Both took steps into the middle of the doorway, towards each other. After one more shared smile they turned to face down the aisle. They weren't even a full step into the chapel before gasps began filling the air.

Abby smiled at the crowd through her veil. She hadn't caught a glimpse of Connor yet, too many heads in the way.

Then finally she saw him. She knew he was trying to keep his breathing steady, she could tell just by looking at him. His hands were clasped in front of him, his head turned towards the side wall.

Abby wanted so badly to bite her lip, but Sarah warned her not to or her lip gloss would be gone.

Slowly, Connor's head turned. Abby witnessed his eyes grow wide and an impossibly wide smile grew on his lips. Abby wanted to rush on down the aisle and reach, but she had to do this right. One step at a time.

Finally, several steps later, they were at the end of the aisle. Jack turned to face Abby one last time before departing. He smiled then lifted her veil.

"Go." He mouthed and gave Abby a small push towards Connor.

Abby took a few careful steps forward, handed her bouquet back to Sarah; then turned to Connor. If it wasn't for the priest standing by them and all of this dress, she would have grabbed him and kissed him already. He looked so dashing and handsome in his tuxedo. The lilac tie brought out his eyes. His hair was combed over in a soft style.

"Dearly beloved," Abby couldn't hear the most of what the priest said. Once she locked eyes with Connor, it was all over. She'd disconnected from the world and was playing around on cloud nine.

"Abby?" The priest asked.

"Yes?" Abby snapped herself out of her daydream, notocing that Connor hand taken her hands.

"Your vows?" The priest offered.

"Oh, yes." Abby cleared her throat, "Connor Temple. It only took a minute to fall in love with you and I swear on my life I will love you forever. I don't know how long forever is, but I promise I'll love you that long and more. You're my best mate and my every dream. I've waited my entire life to find you. I never want to share you with anyone else as long as I live. You're the one person I couldn't go a day without, I would never **want **to go a day without. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I never dreamed I would get the chance to love someone the way I love you. I know life is going to get complicated as we go on, but I know that if I'm with you, it'll be okay. No matter what happens, I'll have you. I want to be the one you can't stand to be without. The one that even on my worst days, you think I'm pretty. The one who cuddles up close to you every night for the rest of our lives. You're my knight in shining armor. My one and only. You're my true love. I love you so much Connor Temple."

Connor beamed down at her.

"Connor, your turn."

"Right," Connor cleared he throat several times, "Abby Maitland, I've loved you since the day we met. I used all my boy tactics to get you to notice me and finally they worked. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, that you were it for me. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Each time I look into your eyes, I see my future staring back at me. I want to protect you from everything. I want to shield you from anything that might hurt you or make you sad. I want to help you chase your dreams. I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up. I'll be there for you no matter where we are. I'm going to love you the same in the past, present, and in the future. I don't care where we go, so long as I have you there with me: its paradise. I still can't believe that you're going to be my wife. Its all seems like such a dream. Any minute you could be waking me up telling me to feed Sid and Nancy." Connor paused and laughed bit. Giving Abby a second to blink away her tears. "I wanna be your everything, because, that's what you are to me. You're my reason for living. My reason for existing. I owe all that I am to you. I love you, Abby Maitland."

Several sniffles were heard around the chapel. Abby heard plenty coming from Sarah and Jenny behind her.

"The rings?" The priest even seemed sort of teary eyed.

Connor turned back to Becker who gave him the box containing their wedding bands.

Gingerly, he slid Abby's onto her finger. Then Abby did the same for him.

"I suppose there is nothing left to say. Kiss your bride Mr. Temple." The priest smiled.

Connor removed his hands from Abby's and brought them up to her face. He bent down and met her lips with hidden passion.

Abby lifted her hands and put them on Connor's arms, responding to his kiss.

They parted before getting too carried away.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Connor Temple." The priest announced and the whole chapel erupted in cheers.

Connor's hands fell from Abby's face and caught her hand by her side.

"I love you Mrs. Temple." Connor gave her one last peck on the lips before turning and facing the cheering crowd.

"I love you too, Mr. Temple." Abby squeezed his hand and gazed up at him lovingly.

* * *

_**My friends, I give you fluff! I hope you enjoyed it too. This wedding was hard to plan! Thats just cause I'm sort of a perfectionist. LOL.**_

_**As always, thank you ImJustANerd for putting up with me. I know it gets annoying at times.**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
